Paul
by Diri-chan
Summary: Paul avait toujours été un garçon ennuyeux, sans intérêt. Un de ceux que l'on observe trois secondes avant de se détourner, persuadé d'avoir fait le tour de la question. Réponse au concours Twilight n 1
1. Prologue

Cette fanfiction participe au concours Twilight n°1 de DAEDT.

Thème du concours : Les personnages secondaires

Date de rendu maximum : 1/12/2011

**Correctrice :** Minakato (merciiiiiiiii !)

**Note :** Minakato participe au concours avec son texte "Gianna", je vous invite à aller le lire !

**Note 2 :** "Paul" est une déviation de Twilight qui prend en compte tout les évènements jusqu'à ce que Bella gifle Paul. Les chapitres feront environ 2.000 mots et ils seront postés au gré de mon écriture et de la correction.

**Note 3 :** Pour les lecteurs de "Ne pas sombrer", pas de panique, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Cette fanfiction est en cours de correction, je reprendrai la mise en ligne des chapitres rapidement.

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, merci !

- **Prologue** -

Paul avait toujours été un garçon ennuyeux, sans intérêt. Un de ceux que l'on observe trois secondes avant de se détourner, persuadé d'avoir fait le tour de la question. Sous un air grognon – pas assez renfrogné pour avoir l'air ténébreux qui fait tomber les filles mais assez antipathique pour que personne ne l'approche – il cachait une histoire tristement banale. Des parents divorcés, un déménagement, la perte de tout repère... Il restait là, la bouche close. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de dissimuler sa colère. Il faut dire que tout, absolument tout, l'agaçait profondément.

Et un jour, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, ce fut son corps qui lui fit défaut. Sa colère sortit de ses pores, son corps se métamorphosa, changea, muta en autre chose. Alors qu'un flot de pensées qui ne lui appartenaient clairement pas l'envahissait, il sut que plus jamais il ne pourrait cacher la noirceur de son cœur.

Il hurla à la lune. Des profondeurs de sa poitrine, le son sortit, déchirant, agonisant. Il grogna en dévoilant des crocs on ne peut plus tranchants lorsqu'ils l'approchèrent. Comment osaient-ils penser « famille » ? Savaient-il seulement ce dont il s'agissait ? Lui ne le savait pas. Il ne connaissait ni les bras d'une mère, ni le soutien d'un père. Il avait longtemps cru que son paternel était comme un chevalier, un justicier, présent pour que rien ne lui arrive. Il avait cru qu'il le protégerait... puis il avait compris. Le départ pour la réserve Quileute n'avait rien d'une protection, c'était un ultime abandon. Son père l'avait remis à une communauté, plutôt que de s'occuper de lui réellement.

Il se tassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir, à attaquer ce grand loup qui approchait sans crainte. L'autre s'arrêta, sans doute surpris de sa résistance, la pensée d'une famille le percuta de nouveau, renforçant ses grognements menaçants. Il n'était définitivement pas prêt à intégrer une meute. Alors, il fit ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris, il fuit. Ses pattes foulèrent le sol, ses épaules chassèrent buissons, herbes folles et petits arbres, il ne contournait que les troncs les plus épais. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter une rivière, une pensée collective vint le balayer. S'il franchissait ce cours d'eau, il serait en danger. Il se retourna pour observer la forêt et il vit plusieurs loups monstrueusement grands... comme lui, surgir des ténèbres.

Depuis ce jour, chaque chasse, chaque ronde de surveillance, chaque contact lui tirait des grognements. Il avait beau être assailli de pensées « heureuses » concernant ce territoire – « sa maison » – ou encore cette meute – « sa famille » –, il n'y arrivait pas. La colère parcourait ses veines, ses muscles, s'enfouissait dans son cœur et son âme pour exploser à un moment ou un autre. Sam, l'alpha, le protecteur, celui auquel la meute devait se référer, lui a interdit d'aller au lycée de la réserve, lui a interdit de côtoyer d'autres humains. Seuls les loups, capables de se transformer pour lui faire face, avaient le droit de s'approcher de lui. Il était trop en colère, trop dangereux pour les autres. Bien entendu, cette décision, comme le reste, vint alimenter sa flamme de fureur. Les autres loups l'observaient sans comprendre. Comment osaient-ils le juger ? On ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de leur faire confiance. Il savait, au plus profond de lui-même que tôt ou tard, il serait trahi par les siens.

Sam avait l'air si contrôlé, si calme, si sûr de lui que lorsqu'il vit l'accident dans la « conscience collective » de la meute, il n'y cru pas. Pourtant il faudrait bien l'admettre. Sam s'était mis en colère. Il avait commis l'irréparable. Il s'était transformé et s'était mis à attaquer son âme sœur. Cette femme à qui il avait toujours été lié. Cette femme qu'il aurait protégée, il l'avait défigurée. L'alpha avait fui dans la forêt, hurlant son désespoir face à cette rage qui l'avait envahi sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Ces hurlements qui oscillaient entre douleur et terreur avaient marqué Paul à jamais. Sous forme humaine, il l'entendait chanter, chaque nuit, ces notes terribles.

Emily était rentrée à la réserve quelques jours plus tard, le visage couvert de pansements, la peau bleuie et déchirée. Elle avait écouté les chants de tristesse du loup en silence, comme pour se recueillir une dernière fois avant de s'engager dans la forêt. Cette forêt, elle l'a connaissait aussi bien qu'aurait pu la connaitre une louve. Elle n'avait pourtant pas ce genre de capacité. Elle y avançait simplement, sans peine ni rancœur, le cœur léger et le pas sûr. Sur sa route se tenaient certains loups de la meute, elle ne le observait pas, elle avançait simplement. Les feuilles mortes du début de l'automne craquaient sous ses chaussures. Elle s'enfonçait dans les bois et soudain, il fut là. Elle lui sourit tendrement, d'un demi-visage. Sans aucune crainte, elle s'approcha et prit son énorme tête entre les bras frêles que la nature lui avait donnés. Paul s'était rejoué la scène des centaines de fois, sans comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait pardonné. Sam lui avait fait l'une des pires choses qu'on pouvait faire à une femme et elle était simplement revenue en souriant tendrement. Qu'avait-il donc fait à sa mère pour qu'elle parte sans un regard en arrière ? ... Il ne pouvait pas penser que sa mère était moins vertueuse, moins belle ou moins courageuse qu'Emily. Son esprit ne pouvait que retourner sa haine sur lui-même.

Après ça, Sam avait été différent. A la fois plus dur envers lui et ses excès de colère mais également plus compréhensif. Comme s'il comprenait à présent que cette décharge emplissait le corps sans que la conscience n'y puisse rien. Après tout, il l'avait ressentie lui aussi. Paul essayait toutefois de se discipliner. Il n'avait pas besoin de défigurer les personnes qu'il aimait pour les faire fuir à jamais, alors il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son contrôle tout relatif lui permettrait de ne pas les effrayer encore davantage. C'était un espoir sans nom, ni raison, mais il était le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Les années passèrent avec leurs instants de doute, de désillusion, de terreur nocturne, de souffrance... et de joie aussi. Sam était devenu comme un frère, le mot famille n'avait toujours aucun sens mais il comprenait maintenant ce que signifiait vivre en meute. Les autres loups le toléraient, lui et son air patibulaire. Paul n'espérait rien de la vie, si ce n'est pouvoir profiter de ces quelques instants au coin du feu ou de ces parties de chasses en compagnie de ceux qui l'appelaient leur frère. Une vie simple, somme toute.

Il souriait même légèrement en sortant, ce matin-là, de la forêt. L'air s'emplit d'une odeur toute humaine mais il n'y prit pas garde, ils approchaient des habitations et de nombreux humains vivaient là. Le devoir de la meute était d'ailleurs de protéger cette population. Plus tard, il rejouerait cette scène des dizaines de fois dans sa tête. Il revoyait encore et encore cette claque partir, sa tête n'avait fait aucune résistance et avait volé sur le côté. Il avait observé le vide deux secondes avant que l'enfer ne se déchaine dans son corps. Il entendait la voix de Sam, la voix de l'Alpha qui lui grognait après de se calmer. Se calmer ! Une vague de fureur s'abattait à peine sur son corps, qu'il le sentit, décuplé par la transformation. La fille fuyait, elle courait comme n'importe quelle proie, pourtant ce n'était pas les instincts de prédateur qui déferlaient à présent dans son corps. Elle courait et criait à Jacob de fuir. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il courrait pour la protéger ? Elle n'avait rien compris et lui ne comprenait que trop bien. Il avait osé se mettre en colère sur elle. Il n'y avait plus rien à prétendre, plus rien à espérer, tant est qu'il y ait eu la moindre chance... Il avait tout perdu à nouveau.

Les regards des loups se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers lui, ils avaient compris. Jacob bondit, se transformant dans le même instant pour l'attaquer. Trop surpris pour réagir, Sam les laissa s'affronter sans un mot. Alors que Jacob y mettait rage et fureur, Paul ne se défendait pas vraiment. Il l'avait mérité. Il méritait de mourir pour lui avoir fait peur, pour n'avoir pas su se contrôler. Son corps méritait d'être déchiré. Au loin, il entendit la fille crier, elle s'inquiétait pour Jacob. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte et quelque part, ça le rassura. Il ne pourrait lui manquer si elle ne connaissait pas son existence. Elle pouvait toujours être heureuse loin de lui ou pourquoi pas avec Jacob ? Pourtant l'idée le fit rugir et il se défendit un peu plus brillamment. Lorsque Jacob finit par prendre l'avantage, rendu fou de colère, il referma sa gueule sur sa patte et serra, serra jusqu'à l'entendre se briser. Paul se retourna et laissa échapper quelques coups de crocs qui déchirèrent profondément la peau de son adversaire. Le ton avait fini par monter, c'était devenu un combat à vie. Un combat à mort.

Sam ne cherchait pas à comprendre lorsqu'il se rua sur l'enchevêtrement de loups. Il les sépara aussi brutalement qu'efficacement. Jacob n'avait pas le droit de tuer son frère. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien à redire à ce qui s'était passé. Et Paul n'avait pas à se sentir aussi minable, après tout, il ne l'avait pas blessée ! En voyant Jacob se relever plus calmement, il se tourna vers Paul, attendant qu'il soit lui aussi sur ses quatre pattes pour lui faire la morale. Il attendit quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il était intervenu trop tard. Les tâches sombres sur le pelage de Jacob étaient bel et bien du sang. L'angle étrange que formait la patte de Paul était bel et bien une fracture ouverte que la transformation endommagerait encore plus. Le souffle du loup gris était saccadé, sec, visiblement douloureux. Il fallait le transporter de toute urgence, il avait besoin de soins pour survivre.

L'alpha releva la tête en appelant mentalement chaque membre de la meute à la rescousse. Alors qu'il cherchait à lancer l'appel le plus clair possible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser amèrement que jamais, au grand jamais une imprégnation ne s'était déroulée d'une façon aussi catastrophique.


	2. Chapitre 1

Cette fanfiction participe au concours Twilight n°1 de DAEDT.

Thème du concours : Les personnages secondaires

Date de rendu maximum : 1/12/2011

**Correctrice :** Minakato (merciiiiiiiii !)

**Note :** Minakato participe au concours avec son texte "Gianna", je vous invite à aller le lire !

**Note 2 :** "Paul" est une déviation de Twilight qui prend en compte tout les évènements jusqu'à ce que Bella gifle Paul. Les chapitres feront environ 2.000 mots et ils seront postés au gré de mon écriture et de la correction.

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, merci !

- **Chapitre 1** -

Courir pour sauver sa vie lorsqu'on est aussi maladroite peut s'avérer bien plus dangereux que de rester immobile, à attendre paisiblement que le danger ne vous fauche. Ou, en tout cas, c'est ce que pensait Bella Swan à l'instant où ses pieds la trahirent et où elle s'effondra au sol comme un pantin désarticulé, une marionnette dont on vient de couper les ficelles. Quelle idiote ! Elle se retourna aussi vite qu'elle le put et cet homme qu'elle venait de gifler, cet homme fou de rage qui s'était TRANSFORMÉ EN LOUP... Il affrontait maintenant un autre loup, qui était a priori son meilleur ami : Jacob. Elle observa la scène quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, ébahie, choquée, puis soudain, alors qu'elle reprenait conscience devant le combat qui se déroulait, elle hurla :

– JACOB !

Un Quileute, Sam reconnut-elle, celui-là même qui l'avait sauvée dans la forêt après qu'Ed... après qu'Il ne l'ait abandonnée. Sam rit un instant avant de tenter de la rassurer, pourtant, lorsque son regard se tourna vers la forêt, elle put voir une vive inquiétude. Il choisit d'ailleurs de partir rapidement, pour les séparer, espérait-elle.

Elle pouvait entendre, au loin, le bruit d'une forêt saccagée. Le craquement des troncs qui cédaient sous la violence des coups et les hurlements terribles d'un combat qui n'avait rien de pacifique. D'ailleurs, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait plus, elle vit accourir un certain nombre de loups qui se jetèrent dans la forêt.

Bella attendait là, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la forêt. Certains avaient forme humaine, d'autres conservaient l'apparence lupine. Était-elle plus agréable comme lorsqu'on laisse tomber un masque pour révéler sa véritable nature ? Peut-être était-ce différent pour chacun d'entre eux. Finalement, elle put apercevoir Jacob qui sortait à son tour de la forêt, sous forme humaine. Elle s'élança vers lui et l'examina rapidement avant de laisser échapper un hoquet de stupeur en voyant les trois plaies profondes qui marquaient son dos. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un coup de patte, on ne peut plus destructeur. Il s'était battu pour elle, pour la protéger et même s'il l'avait évitée ces derniers jours, elle vint l'aider comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle amie.

Loin de là, Quil finissait d'installer Paul en travers du dos de l'alpha, s'assurant qu'il ne glisserait pas durant le trajet qui les séparait des habitations. Il fallait le transporter au plus vite. Il n'y avait pas de docteur ici, personne n'était capable de s'occuper de ce genre de blessure sur un loup-garou. Sam grognait en pensant que c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Jacob avait dû le mordre ainsi. A quoi pensait-il au juste ! Toute la meute sentait sa colère et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

La main humaine de Paul se referma sur sa fourrure abondante. Sam ne l'abandonnerait pas, il tentait de lui communiquer par tous les moyens possibles cet état de fait, mais le plus jeune restait hermétique. Le voyage jusqu'à la maison de Sam fut douloureux, difficile et tristement sanglant malgré tous les efforts de Quil pour l'aider. Ils installaient Paul sur le lit de Sam, dans sa chambre conjugale, lorsqu'Emily se joignit à eux. L'alpha lui grognait presque après, cherchant à la chasser, il craignait que tout à la douleur Paul ne se transforme involontairement. Ils avaient immobilisé de leur mieux sa jambe, la forçant à cicatriser dans l'axe, espérant qu'il ne boiterait pas trop plus tard. Ils avaient désinfecté à la va-vite ses plaies alors que devant la porte, le reste de la meute se réunissait. Ils étaient inquiets. Aucun d'entre eux n'était proche de ce garçon empli de colère, aucun sauf Sam qui était déjà à ses côtés, pourtant ils sentaient que l'avenir de leur meute était en train de se jouer.

Le loup gris argent ne couinait pas, les larmes ne coulaient pas le long de ses joues, pourtant ses traits trop pâles pour un Quileute et sa transpiration abondante ne pouvaient tromper personne. Il souffrait. Il souffrait horriblement, à la fois physiquement, à la fois mentalement. Ce n'était pas tant la trahison de Jacob ou même l'abandon qu'il avait ressenti en l'entendant crier son nom à lui... C'était sa colère face à elle. Comment avait-il put oser briser ses propres promesses aussi simplement ? Il ne l'avait pas reconnue à temps mais il n'avait pas à s'offrir de telles excuses. Jacob avait raison, il aurait dû finir de lui briser le corps. Il aurait pu saisir sa gorge entre ses crocs et répandre le sang. C'est tout ce qu'il méritait.

– NON ! Paul, calme-toi.

A quelques maisons de là, loin de toute cette agitation, Bella avait rejoint la chambre de Jacob. Elle passait patiemment un gant plein d'eau et de désinfectant sur la peau marquée de son ami d'enfance. Ils auraient dû parler, pourtant, c'était un silence confortable qui s'était installé. Un de ces silences qu'on regrette d'avoir brisé. La jeune femme réfléchissait aux implications de tout cela... Y'avait-il quelqu'un, quelque part, qui n'avait aucun lien avec le surnaturel ? Ou découvrirait-elle que Mike était un demi-dieu, que Tyler était un faune, que Lauren était une succube et Angela, une sirène ? Après tout, son meilleur ami d'enfance se transformait en loup-garou et son premier grand amour était un vampire, alors pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas.

– Bella... Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler.

Elle imaginait très bien la scène. Jacob venait devant elle, tout content et lui racontait qu'il prenait, à volonté, cela va de soi, la forme d'un loup qui faisait la taille d'un cheval et elle, très calmement, qui lui répondait : « Ah oui, sympa ! Tant mieux comme ça tu pourras me protéger des vampires fous qui me tournent autour ». Un peu de sérieux, elle vivait dans un monde de dingue. Tout ce qu'elle parvint à marmonner fut un :

– Depuis quand ?  
>– Quelques semaines.<br>– Ah.

Elle se concentrait sur les blessures sans vraiment les voir sans quoi, la vue du sang lui aurait donné envie de vomir. Jacob ne parut pas surpris de voir rentrer dans sa chambre un Sam hurlant. L'alpha ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas facilement ce coup d'éclat, ni les blessures qu'il avait infligées à son petit protégé. Bella tenta de s'interposer vaillamment pour prendre la défense de son meilleur ami, expliquant qu'il n'avait voulu que la protéger ! Malheureusement pour Jacob, lui comme toute la meute connaissait la vérité. Il n'était pas intervenu pour protéger une amie, non, c'était la jalousie qui l'avait rendu fou. 

– Bella. Emily a besoin de toi, tu veux bien la rejoindre un instant ?  
>– NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! Il est dangereux pour elle ! Il ne se contrôle pas !, hurla Jacob.<br>– Tais-toi. Je réunis le conseil dès ce soir pour discuter de ta peine. En attendant, tu ne sors pas de cette pièce.

La voix de Sam était froide, colérique et dangereuse, pourtant il posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Bella en l'entrainant à sa suite. La jeune femme glissa une main dans ses cheveux et les ramena derrière son oreille dans un geste purement habituel. Elle demanda, d'une petite voix, comment allait l'autre homme. Elle se sentait coupable, si elle n'avait pas donné cette gifle, il ne se serait pas mis en colère. Jacob ne l'aurait pas attaqué. Il ne serait pas blessé. Jacob ne risquerait rien.

– Mal. Bella... Ce qui est arrivé ce soir n'est pas ta faute mais tout le monde est tendu. Je comprendrais que tu préfères rentrer chez toi ce soir mais je crois qu'Emily ne serait pas contre un peu d'aide si tu le veux bien. Et nous devons parler.  
>– ... ok.<p>

Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant lui. Elle ne le connaissait que très peu après tout. Il était immense et surtout à moitié nu face à elle. Ce n'était pas comme si toute la population de Forks avait l'habitude de se tenir torse nu à longueur de temps. Le climat avait tendance à dissuader n'importe qui de faire une folie pareille dans cette région. Les hommes-loups étaient visiblement immunisés contre le froid.

Ils rentrèrent dans une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien. La fameuse Emily sortit d'un des couloirs. Bella ne la connaissait pas et elle ne put s'empêcher de cesser de respirer une seconde en l'observant. Elle avait dû être magnifique autrefois, lorsque son visage n'était pas à moitié recouvert de cicatrices. Elle était défigurée. Bella baissa le regard au sol avant de le relever courageusement, sans faire de différence entre ce visage abimé et n'importe quel autre visage.

– Sam ? Es-tu sûr ?  
>– Il s'est imprégné, il en a besoin.<br>– S'il a l'impression d'être encore rejeté, ça le tuera. Il faut lui parler avant.  
>– Il faut régler le problème de Jacob avant. Des décisions doivent être prises.<br>– Alors ne l'amène pas ici. Tu risques sa vie !  
>– Emily ... je n'ai pas le choix.<br>– Bien. Je lui parlerai moi-même alors.

Sam s'approcha de sa compagne et embrassa ses cicatrices avec tristesse et douceur avant de hocher gravement de la tête et de préciser que Quil resterait dans les parages. Bella n'avait absolument rien compris à cette conversation et c'était en train de l'agacer gravement.

– Bella, la fille aux vampires c'est cela ?  
>– Il semblerait. Et tu es Emily ? La fille aux loups.<br>– La fille aux loups... Oui, je suppose.

Emily lui offrit un immense sourire avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Dans la pièce voisine, les halètements de douleur n'avaient pas cessé, il souffrait beaucoup trop pour rester seul de cette façon mais certaines choses avaient besoin d'être dites à présent.

– Jacob a fait une erreur.  
>– Il a voulu me protéger ! Cet homme... il allait me tuer !<br>– Il s'appelle Paul. Il est capable de se métamorphoser en loup, tout comme Jacob et d'autres Quileutes. Ils ne se maitrisent pas toujours très bien mais je suis sûre que Paul regrette de t'avoir fait peur.

Bella se tourna vers les gémissements, l'air soucieux.

– Comment va-t-il ?  
>– ... Lorsque Paul s'est transformé, il ne se contrôlait plus. Les loups peuvent être dangereux parfois, mais celui qui a vraiment commis une erreur, c'est Jacob.<br>– En me protégeant ?  
>– Oh non, Bella. Je suis désolée... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as le droit à la vérité et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Paul s'est imprégné de toi. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer tout cela, mais maintenant il a besoin de toi.<br>– Imprégné ?  
>– S'il-te-plait. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je sais que je te demande quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile, mais il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire. Il a besoin de toi. Si tu le fuis, il se laissera mourir.<br>– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Emily l'emmenait dans la chambre en lui répétant de ne pas avoir de mouvement de rejet et simplement de s'installer près de lui. La jeune femme fronça le nez sous l'odeur métallique du sang mais ne recula pas. Dans le grand lit les couvertures claires étaient mouillées et rougeoyantes.

Paul ouvrit soudain les yeux et hurla : « NON ! Vas-t-en ! », il trembla violement lorsque Bella recula. Immédiatement, Emily claqua la porte de la chambre, bloquant toute fuite.

– Paul. Calme-toi.

Le loup se tourna vers celle qui devrait être sa compagne et lui murmura dangereusement :

– Dégages.

Non, aucune imprégnation n'avait été aussi catastrophique.


	3. Chapitre 2

Cette fanfiction participe au concours Twilight n°1 de DAEDT.

Thème du concours : Les personnages secondaires

Date de rendu maximum : 1/12/2011

**Correctrice :** Minakato (merciiiiiiiii !)

**Note :** Minakato participe au concours avec son texte "Gianna", je vous invite à aller le lire !

**Note 2 :** "Paul" est une déviation de Twilight qui prend en compte tout les évènements jusqu'à ce que Bella gifle Paul. Les chapitres feront environ 2.000 mots et ils seront postés au gré de mon écriture et de la correction.

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, merci !

- **Chapitre 2** -

Sam n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir dû s'interposer entre eux. Comment tout ça avait-il pu se dégrader ainsi ? La jeune humaine était tombée derrière lui, Emily était à ses côtés, inquiète. Sur le sol, Paul venait de s'écrouler en soufflant comme un bœuf assailli par la douleur. A travers la conscience collective, il pouvait sentir tout son dégoût pour lui-même, toute sa colère et sa peur. Il savait néanmoins qu'il ne pourrait pas le rassurer. Après tout, seule Emily avait réussi après qu'il l'ait blessée, mais personne ne pouvait en attendre autant de la jeune humaine qui se tenait là. Elle ne connaissait pas Paul. Il était dangereux pour elle, c'était même déjà étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas fui en courant...

Bella se redressait doucement, incertaine. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour ça. Paul s'était effondré à terre, blessé. On aurait dit que Jacob avait voulu le tuer, mais il n'avait pas pu, n'est-ce pas ? Son Jacob n'était pas un meurtrier. Ce devait être un accident. Pourtant les bleus qui apparaissaient de partout sur le corps à demi-nu du Quileute ne pouvaient que prétendre le contraire. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé, acculé et finalement prêt à attaquer.

– Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé.

Elle le vit frémir à ces mots, il semblait se calmer. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse encore lui en vouloir pour une gifle qu'elle avait donnée sous le coup de la colère. Elle n'aurait pas cru que cette claque ait encore la moindre importance face au combat avec son frère. Pourtant, il semblait que c'était le cas.

– Ta jambe...

Le sang se répandait au sol et formait déjà plusieurs flaques pourpres. Bella se détournait par moment, retenant son envie de vomir. Elle finit néanmoins par faire un pas en avant. On lui avait parlé d'imprégnation, ne sachant pas ce que cela signifiait réellement, elle imaginait que cela pouvait être relié à ce qu'Edward appelait « chanteuse ». Dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, répandu au sol en train de se vider de son sang, alors elle choisit de se redresser et d'aller elle-même l'aider. Elle l'entendait grogner, jurer, râler, mais qu'importe. Sam lui prêtait main forte, et ensemble, ils réinstallèrent Paul dans le lit.

La jeune femme l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'elle se décida soudain à parler.

– Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est, l'imprégnation ?  
>– Je t'ai dit de DÉ-GA-GER !, murmura-t-il dans un gémissement.<p>

Bella se tut, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui tenir tête ou le cuisiner alors qu'il souffrait ainsi. Elle réajusta une fois de plus les couvertures épaisses, dehors, la nuit était en train de tomber. Le loup-garou s'affaiblissait, son corps luttait contre beaucoup trop de choses à la fois et la fatigue l'envahissait.

Il murmurait encore et encore : « Faites la partir. Vas-t-en. »

Sam secouait la tête visiblement dépité. Il expliqua rapidement aux deux femmes qu'il devait réunir la meute pour discuter du cas de Jacob. Il demanda simplement à Bella de rester ici avec le blessé. Il reviendrait dès qu'il pourrait. Il rouvrit la porte. Derrière, Quil montait la garde.

Emily soulevait le bas des couvertures pour faire une attèle de fortune au loup pendant que Bella s'asseyait sur un coin du lit. Paul avait cédé au sommeil et ses plaies avaient déjà commencé à cicatriser. Emily le pansait avec douceur et fermeté. Être la femme au loup formait presque au métier d'infirmière. Heureusement qu'ils guérissaient plus rapidement que n'importe quel autre !

– J'ai le droit de savoir.  
>– Oui, mais il a le droit de te le dire.<br>– Alors j'espère que c'est un devoir... parce qu'il n'a pas l'air prêt à me pardonner.  
>– Oh... Il ne t'en veut pas. Pas vraiment. Voilà, ça devrait tenir.<br>– Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Jacob ?  
>– Je suis désolée, je n'en sais absolument rien. C'est la première fois qu'une horreur pareille se produit.<p>

La jeune femme laissa échapper un profond soupir d'agacement, un gémissement lui répondit du lit. Paul remuait de plus en plus, comme victime d'un cauchemar. Quil ouvrit immédiatement la porte, alerté, et vint auprès de son frère. Il transpirait l'inquiétude. D'une voix tranquille, Emily demanda au loup ce que la « conscience collective » lui apprenait.

Quil recevait en direct les pensées de ses frères. De celles claires et concises de Sam aux pensées colériques et fluctuantes de Jacob. Ce qu'il avait fait ne pouvait être toléré par la meute. On n'attaque pas l'un de ses frères ! Bien sûr, le tempérament chaud des loups avait tendance à attiser les petits tracas de la vie quotidienne. Les bagarres éclataient souvent, aidant à faire retomber la pression gentiment. La meute était parfois étouffante, difficile à vivre et à accepter, mais jamais au grand jamais une réelle attaque n'avait eu lieu.

Sam était fou de rage, d'autant plus qu'il avait pris Paul sous son aile. Il se retrouvait parfois dans ce jeune loup gris. En tant qu'alpha, il aurait pu trancher et appliquer une sentence immédiate. La colère envahissait trop ses membres pour qu'il se permette de prendre la moindre décision.

Le conseil des anciens était des plus déprimé d'apprendre cette catastrophe. Sam pouvait demander l'exil pur et dur du loup fautif ou simplement l'isolement au sein de la réserve. L'instinct de loup qui les habite les pousse à aimer vivre en meute, l'isolement est une peine lourde. Quelle que soit son idée, Jacob pouvait refuser de s'y soumettre et attaquer son alpha, réclamant alors la dominance. Cela attirerait encore plus de malheur sur la meute. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer ne pas punir Jacob sans accabler davantage Paul. Laisser passer un acte aussi grave lui donnerait une espèce de légitimité des plus dangereuses. Jacob n'hésiterait pas à achever son frère, Paul se sentirait une fois de plus abandonné par les siens. Ce n'était clairement pas la solution. Ils le savaient déjà tous.

Après mûre réflexion, Sam demanda un isolement partiel de Jacob. Il pourrait participer aux chasses, à la sauvegarde du territoire. Il pourrait remplir le devoir des loups mais ce serait tout. Pas de repas en commun, rien d'autre que la solitude et ce, jusqu'à ce que Paul soit guéri et qu'il le tolère près de lui. Le conseil des anciens fut plutôt satisfait de la demande, qui était juste. Cependant, la conscience collective des loups leur permit rapidement de comprendre que Jacob n'acceptait pas la sentence. Ou pas entièrement pour être exact. Se tenir éloigné de Paul, ne pas l'abattre comme un chien, il y était parfaitement préparé... Mais ne plus s'approcher de Bella, parce c'est ce que Sam sous-entendait, il ne l'accepterait pas.

Dans la chambre de l'alpha, Quil se tendait en expliquant tout cela aux femmes. En sentant la colère de Jacob, Paul s'éveilla. Il était aussi embrumé qu'au moment où il avait plongé dans le sommeil mais ses instincts lupins reprenaient peu à peu le dessus.

– Je m'en occupe. Il ne la touchera pas.

Paul ne se calma pas pour autant, son cou se tendit horriblement alors que la métamorphose le gagnait déjà. Emily saisit Bella pour l'éloigner et bientôt, sa chambre fut ravagée sous les coups de griffes d'un loup fou de douleur. Quil tentait toujours de le résonner lorsque la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur explosa. Un loup brun sauta à la gorge du loup gris argent, sans pitié et sans prendre garde aux humains encore présents. Quil se transforma à son tour pour protéger les femmes et au dehors, toute la meute accourait.

– JACOB ! STOP ! ARRÊTE ÇA !

Le cri les figea sur place. Jacob sembla hésiter un moment, un instant suffisant pour que Quil parvienne à le mettre en déroute. Paul s'était effondré au sol. Sa compagne, son âme sœur, son imprégnée n'observait que Jacob. Elle ne serait jamais là pour lui. Son corps le lâcha, il ne pouvait plus la protéger. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Il s'évanouit là, sans plus de cérémonie, offrant son corps nu à la vue de tous. En un instant, Sam l'avait rejoint et l'entourait d'une couverture à moitié déchirée.

– Emmenez Jacob se calmer dehors. Emily, ça va ?  
>– Ou... oui.<p>

Sans un mot de plus, Sam souleva le corps de son ami et le posa abruptement sur la jeune femme perdue qui avait fait cesser ce combat. Paul était bien trop lourd pour elle mais elle le saisit de son mieux, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Sam et Emily échangèrent un long, très long regard avant qu'Emily n'hoche la tête doucement. Les loups sortirent Jacob de la pièce. Elle expliquait à Bella, de sa voix la plus calme, ce qui rongeait Paul de l'intérieur. Elle lui expliquait qu'il avait besoin de chaleur et de douceur.

– Mais Jacob ?  
>– Bella, Jacob va bien ! Paul a besoin de toi ! Maintenant !<p>

Bella l'observa un instant, abasourdie, avant de prendre sa décision. Ce fut une Emily catastrophée qui récupéra le corps ensanglanté et à moitié nu entre ses bras alors que Bella venait de se dégager sans un regard en arrière. Elle était toute entière tournée vers l'extérieur. Elle courait déjà prendre la défense de son ami.

Emily observa sa chambre, dévastée. Elle était complètement perdue, jamais, au grand jamais une imprégnation n'aurait dû ressembler à ça. Oh, ce n'était pas toujours un conte de fée ! L'annonce de l'imprégnation résonnait parfois comme celle d'un mariage arrangé aussi obligatoire que malvenu. Les instincts des loups n'arrangeaient pas vraiment la situation. Peut-être était-ce parce que la plupart des imprégnations avaient eu lieu avec des filles de la réserve ? Toujours est-il qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avaient rejeté leurs loups, aucune d'entre elles ne s'étaient détournées comme Bella l'avait fait aujourd'hui.

Emily passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il avait beau avoir un caractère de cochon, être aussi grognon que colérique... Il méritait de connaitre la paix et l'amour, peut-être même plus qu'un autre. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'y croyait plus. Pourquoi le rêve de chacun devrait-il devenir son cauchemar ? Ce n'était pas juste !

A l'extérieur, elle entendit des bruits de lutte suivis de cris de colère et de désespoir. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Sam revint, l'air perdu. Il murmura : « elle est partie » trois fois d'affilée, comme pour s'en persuader, totalement abasourdi. Bella avait choisi de fuir et Jacob l'avait suivie. Autour d'eux, la meute se réunit sous forme animale, ils se couchèrent les uns contre les autres comme pour chercher à se rassurer. Leurs corps étaient si grands que certains étaient restés à l'extérieur, la pièce ne pouvait pas accueillir plus de trois loups.

Cette nuit-là, la lune était absente.


	4. Chapitre 3

Cette fanfiction participe au concours Twilight n°1 de DAEDT.

Thème du concours : Les personnages secondaires

Date de rendu maximum : 1/12/2011

**Correctrice :** Minakato (merciiiiiiiii !)

**Note :** Minakato participe au concours avec son texte "Gianna", je vous invite à aller le lire !

**Note 2 :** "Paul" est une déviation de Twilight qui prend en compte tout les évènements jusqu'à ce que Bella gifle Paul. Les chapitres feront environ 2.000 mots et ils seront postés au gré de mon écriture et de la correction.

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, merci !

- **Chapitre 3** -

Emily laissa ses doigts courir sur ses cicatrices profondes. Quelques secondes de son histoire s'étaient imprimées là. Elle ne regrettait rien, elle aimait Sam plus que tout. La meute la respectait, la choyait à sa façon et l'accompagnait au quotidien. La fille des loups. Ce surnom la faisait sourire tendrement.

Pourtant, depuis plus d'une semaine, tout allait mal. La meute souffrait pour Paul et Paul était égal à lui-même. Il s'était remis péniblement de ses blessures. En ouvrant les yeux, il n'avait pas été surpris qu'elle ne soit pas là. Il avait presque semblé ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il s'était redressé fièrement. Il avait boité sans se plaindre. Il avait rejoint le cœur de la meute et ses frères sans un mot, sans un bruit. Il puait la souffrance, la douleur et la colère.

Sam l'accompagnait de partout, l'agaçant plus encore, mais l'alpha craignait qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Il voulait l'aider.

Jacob avait été plus ou moins réintégré à la meute, puisque Paul était remis et qu'il ne rejetait pas totalement l'autre loup. Il évitait tout de même de le croiser. Il avait voulu le tuer, par deux fois ! Il n'avait pas peur, mourir serait une délivrance... mais l'imaginer avec sa compagne le rendait fou de douleur. Il n'était pourtant pas question de déchirer une nouvelle fois la meute avec un combat fratricide. Jacob était, quant à lui, bien loin de telles pensée et ce, malgré la conscience collective qui aurait pu l'aider à comprendre Paul. Oh non, lui, il fanfaronnait. Plusieurs fois par semaine, il allait chez les Swan pour voir Bella. Ils se baladaient ensemble, discutaient de tout et de rien, en évitant soigneusement les sujets qui fâchent, simplement heureux d'être amis. Et peut-être un peu plus ?

Le mâle alpha savait que la situation ne pouvait pas durer ainsi. C'était une torture mentale pour Paul, il finirait par craquer. Il le connaissait bien après tout.

Ce soir-là, Emily avait préparé un véritable petit festin pour la meute. Ils étaient allés patrouiller tous ensemble, ils avaient couru comme des louveteaux en mal de sensations et s'était bagarrés gentiment, comme à leur habitude. Dehors, l'hiver s'installait peu à peu. Paul n'avait rien laissé filtrer mais la petite maison qu'il avait héritée de sa famille laissait passer tous les courants d'air. Il aurait fallu changer portes et fenêtres et même revoir l'isolation du toit. A l'intérieur, le parquet grinçait en menaçant de rompre. Il habitait un taudis. Emily lui faisait ses lessives, short, short, short, short, une paire de chaussettes et... comble du luxe, un pull pour les nuits les plus glaciales.

Ce soir-là, tous les loups s'étaient habillés sur leur trente-et-un pour faire honneur à leur hôtesse. Paul chassait habituellement ses repas, faute de pouvoir travailler et refusant d'être nourri à ne rien faire. Il ramenait à Emily toutes les proies, qu'elle cuisinait. La plupart du temps, il préparait la viande avant de la lui donner, pour qu'elle ait le moins de travail à fournir. Comme il n'avait en rien contribué au buffet de ce soir, il se sentait gêné d'y manger mais ne pas le faire aurait fâché Emily, alors il mâchait sa viande sans trop de conviction malgré la faim qui le tenaillait. Parce que les loups ont toujours faim... Il avait remonté ses manches sur ses bras puissants pour ne pas se tacher.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un louveteau lui tomba littéralement dessus. Avant de pouvoir se maîtriser, il était transformé et en position de défense. Derrière lui gisaient les lambeaux de ses vêtements. Il observa un instant l'étoffe bleu nuit entièrement déchirée qui était son dernier pull quelques instants encore auparavant et ce tissu plus rêche et plus sombre, son short. Même ses baskets, pourtant déjà bien abimées, avaient été achevées par sa métamorphose. La table était à moitié renversée, Sam s'était jeté devant Emily. Les autres se tenaient prêts à combattre et là... alors qu'un désespoir sans nom l'emplissait, il sentit les pensées goguenardes de Jacob. Il revit la scène, la façon dont Il avait chahuté avec Seth, le louveteau, la façon dont Il avait détourné ce jeu de mains pour l'envoyer directement sur Paul, comme une ultime provocation. Et ce fut trop. Beaucoup trop.

Paul sortit de la maison en essayant de ne pas la détruire encore plus, par respect pour son alpha et sa femme. Dehors, il observa le ciel étoilé et la lune qui se dévoilait peu à peu. Il baissa la tête, doucement, et se redressa avec autant de lenteur pour hurler. Son cri se modula, comme un chant. Il recommença par trois fois, transformant le chant de désespoir en note guerrière. Ce n'était plus sa peine qu'il jetait au ciel, il hurlait pour prendre chaque étoile à partie. Il tuerait ce loup mais de sang-froid. Il avait eu besoin de ces quelques minutes pour se calmer, maintenant, maintenant il était l'heure.

Il se retourna, il boitait toujours, qu'importe. Jacob se tenait là, fièrement dressé, prêt à l'attaque. Les autres membres semblaient hésiter à intervenir ou non. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste assister à un combat à mort entre leurs frères, mais... parviendraient-ils à les séparer éternellement ?

Sam se jeta entre eux, toujours sous forme humaine.

– Arrête-toi ou j'appelle Bella.  
>– Elle ne viendra pas !<p>

La réponse mentale de Paul était aussi angoissée que déchirante.

– Elle est déjà en route.

Le loup gris argenté cessa de respirer un instant. Sam avait osé le trahir, il avait osé appeler celle qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui pour le plier à sa volonté. Il le manipulait pour garder le calme dans sa meute. Même en s'en rendant compte, Paul ne pouvait pas offrir un nouveau spectacle de combat à sa compagne. Il se rendit compte, douloureusement, qu'il ne pouvait même pas tuer Jacob sans la faire souffrir.

– Je ne fais pas ça pour te blesser, Paul ! PAUL !

Aucune pensée, aucun ressenti, aucune volonté ne filtrait dans la conscience collective. Paul s'était refermé brutalement aux autres loups, comme s'il n'appartenait plus à la meute, pourtant il se dirigeait vers sa petite maison, sans donner de signe de départ. C'était comme si soudain, sa flamme mince et vacillante avait été soufflée par une bourrasque.

Le loup pénétra dans sa demeure et se retransforma. Son corps humain frissonna presque, ce n'était pas vraiment du froid, simplement, à force, les courants d'air avaient raison de sa chaleur. Il ouvrit son unique commode et en sortit un short beige en toile rêche. Il n'avait plus de chaussures, plus de chaussettes, plus de pull, toujours pas de tee-shirt, son dernier ayant été déchiqueté il y a longtemps. Il frappa le mur le plus proche de rage avant de se coucher, désemparé.

Dehors, Bella venait d'arriver. Au téléphone, Sam lui avait juste dit que Jacob avait des soucis. Alors elle avait sauté dans sa camionnette au plus vite après avoir expliqué à Charlie que les Quileutes l'avaient invitée au dernier moment pour une soirée traditionnelle. En arrivant à la réserve, elle s'attendait à trouver son ami une nouvelle fois en sang, pourtant il n'en fut rien. Il était là debout, peut-être simplement mal à l'aise ?

Dans son antre, Paul n'entendait rien, il restait hermétique aux pensées des autres. Il savait qu'elle devait être là, Sam n'était pas un menteur après tout, mais il choisit de ne pas aller à sa rencontre. Tôt le lendemain, l'alpha pénétrait la petite maison en mauvais état. Il grimaçait en observant le délabrement du lieu. Paul n'était pas un as du ménage mais il faisait de son mieux avec les moyens du bord. Sam le trouva finalement dans la chambre. Il observa les murs pleins d'humidité, le cadre en bois du lit à moitié gonflé, à moitié brisé, le matelas sale et l'homme qui y était roulé en boule. Il détestait venir dans cet endroit insalubre, il détestait de savoir qu'un ami y habitait. Combien de fois lui avait-il proposé de le loger ? Paul était trop fier pour accepter.

Une voix rauque s'éleva du lit.

– Laisse-moi travailler, Sam.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse, tous les deux savaient qu'il ne se maîtrisait pas assez pour côtoyer des humains. Que se passerait-il en cas de dispute ? En cas de stress ? Au mieux, il révèlerait sa nature, son secret, et mettrait la meute tout entière en danger... Au pire, il tuerait l'humain et bafouerait alors la mission des loups !

– J'ai besoin d'argent.  
>– Non. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, il suffit de le demander. La meute est<br>– JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA PUTAIN DE CHARITÉ ! Je veux BOSSER, le coupa Paul.

Sam soupira. Ils avaient eu cette conversation des dizaines et des dizaines de fois auparavant.

– Bella est devant ta porte. Nous lui avons expliqué ce qu'est l'imprégnation hier soir. Elle veut te parler. Tu devrais sortir avant qu'elle ne décide de rentrer.

Paul se redressa du lit où il s'était roulé en boule. Son regard était presque vide à présent, il s'étira une demi-seconde avant d'aller jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Il savait qu'en l'ouvrant, elle laisserait échapper un grincement horrible du côté des charnières alors que le bois frotterait sur le carrelage usé par les années de l'autre côté. Pourtant rester derrière la porte sans bouger n'était pas une solution. Il ouvrit, honteux de sa maison, et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Hors de question de l'inviter à entrer !

– Je ne veux pas te voir. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te demande de dégager ?

Bella l'observa quelques secondes, comme si elle cherchait à mémoriser ses traits avant de lâcher sans la moindre appréhension :

– Bonjour à toi aussi, Paul. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as peur que je te rejette ou tu es juste un gros con ?

Le loup-garou fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle venait de le gifler à nouveau. Ses épaules percutèrent la porte derrière lui, bloquant toute possibilité de fuite. Il devait lui faire face. Il se forçait à respirer profondément pour chasser la colère et la douleur de ses membres. Bella attendait très calmement qu'il lui réponde tout en l'observant. Cependant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui répondre... Oui, il avait peur, il était terrifié et en même temps résigné. Pourtant, la question incluait qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore rejeté. Elle avait toute les raisons de le faire, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de souffrir mais au moins, il ne serait pas surpris... Et oui, elle n'était pas la première à le qualifier de « gros con », elle avait sans doute raison sur ce point-là aussi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à marmonner, les deux, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ses instincts de loup lui hurlaient de se transformer et de se glisser à ses pieds. Il détournait le regard, il cherchait à l'apaiser. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas les codes sociaux des loups...

– Tu m'as attaquée. Tu as blessé mon meilleur ami et voilà que tu cherches à nouveau à te battre avec lui. Les autres ont dû m'expliquer l'imprégnation puisque tu n'as même pas daigné m'en parler. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi ! Alors tu pourrais au moins me répondre !  
>– Sans doute les deux. C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Je ne te demande rien alors dégage.<br>– Je ne te rejette pas.

Paul avait déjà fait mine de l'éloigner lorsque cette phrase le faucha sur place. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Elle ne le rejetait pas. La première question qui lui vint fut : « Pourquoi ? » et ce fut Bella qui ne sut pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas un monstre ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser agoniser dans un coin, sans se retourner, alors que personne d'autre ne s'occuperait de lui. L'abandonner entre les bras d'Emily ou partir en l'abandonnant à lui-même, ce n'était clairement pas la même chose ! Une part d'elle-même lui disait que si elle répondait cela, Paul n'y verrait qu'une pitié malvenue et la chasserait de nouveau. Alors, elle répondit :

– Je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal aux gens que j'aime.

Et elle se mordit la langue aussitôt, ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure réponse à donner même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge en soi. Paul ricana de douleur avant d'aboyer sèchement qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à son précieux Jacob, qu'elle pouvait partir en paix et dans l'instant il se transforma. Réduisant son short en charpie.

Bella l'observa s'éloigner en boitant, le cœur lourd. Sam lui avait répété que s'il se transformait elle ne devait pas l'approcher, que ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux et elle avait accepté. Pourtant, le voir partir ainsi lui fendait le cœur sans qu'elle ne comprenne bien pourquoi. Elle était sans doute trop altruiste ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle comme la dernière des égoïstes ?

Dans l'ombre d'une maison à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Jacob souriait. Il avait réussi à sortir Bella des griffes d'un vampire, il parviendrait à la sortir de la gueule du loup. Il ferait tout pour elle. Tout pour qu'elle l'aime.


	5. Chapitre 4

Cette fanfiction participe au concours Twilight n°1 de DAEDT.

Thème du concours : Les personnages secondaires

Date de rendu maximum : 1/12/2011

**Correctrice :** Minakato (merciiiiiiiii !)

**Note :** Minakato participe au concours avec son texte "Gianna", je vous invite à aller le lire !

**Note 2 :** "Paul" est une déviation de Twilight qui prend en compte tout les évènements jusqu'à ce que Bella gifle Paul. Les chapitres feront environ 2.000 mots et ils seront postés au gré de mon écriture et de la correction.

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, merci !

- **Chapitre 4** -

Après le passage de Bella, Paul avait été encore plus intenable, plus pénible, plus difficile à vivre, à tel point que la meute avait commencé à s'éloigner de lui. Sam donnait des ordres précis pour contrecarrer tout ça mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre les choix de Paul. Il avait demandé à Jacob de ne pas fréquenter Bella lorsqu'elle venait à la réserve. Il pouvait aller la voir dehors, ce qui était déjà trop à son goût. Il invitait régulièrement la jeune femme à dîner avec la meute au grand complet. Paul restait dans un coin, silencieux. Pourtant, c'étaient ces quelques minutes près de sa compagne qui lui permettaient de survivre. Tous les loups-garous imprégnés en avaient conscience, tous, sauf un. Le principal concerné.

Bella semblait croire que Paul voulait réellement qu'elle parte, elle se faisait discrète. Gênée de gêner. Elle avait dû expliquer à la meute ses liens avec Edward et avec les vampires nomades qui rôdaient parfois aux alentours. Depuis, ils avaient juré de la protéger comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de la famille. Elle se demandait si elle avait gagné ce statut grâce à l'affection sans borne de Jacob ou à l'imprégnation de Paul.

Ce jour-là, Bella avait passé la journée à Seattle avec des amies. Elle voulait se changer les idées, arrêtait de côtoyer le surnaturel l'espace d'un instant. Elles avaient fait les boutiques dans la joie et la bonne humeur avant d'aller voir un film au cinéma. Elles voulaient absolument voir une comédie sentimentale, elles avaient hésité entre plusieurs films avant de se décider pour la rediffusion d'un vieux film dans un petit cinéma de quartier. Les fauteuils étaient usés et sentaient la poussière. La salle n'était pas assez en pente pour permettre aux plus petits de voir l'écran si quelqu'un décidait de s'installer devant eux mais heureusement, la salle était presque vide. Elles profitèrent pleinement de _Dirty Dancing_ et sortirent le sourire aux lèvres. Angela avait déjà décidé qu'après l'obtention de son diplôme, elle se spécialiserait dans le cinéma. Elle avait toujours aimé la photographie, l'image, mais de plus en plus le mouvement l'intéressait. Elle ne pouvait pas figer la danse ! Ou en tout cas, pas en lui offrant la puissance qu'elle méritait.

Elles discutaient beaucoup de l'avenir entre filles. Ce n'était pas évident pour Bella. Avec Edward, elle s'était imaginé un avenir d'éternité, à aimer et à chasser. Maintenant qu'il était parti, maintenant qu'il ne revenait pas... Elle devait ré-observer le futur avec des yeux tout à fait humain. Elle devait choisir un métier, trouver des projets qui la motiveraient et les vivre. Jessica voulait s'amuser, profiter de sa jeunesse puis avoir une petite carrière et des enfants. Une vie toute simple. Bella souriait presque en pensant qu'elle devrait écrire l'histoire de sa vie sous un titre bidon, cela ferait sans doute succès. Le beau et ténébreux vampire s'approchant de la jeune femme banale.

En fin d'après-midi, Bella remonta dans sa camionnette en se faisant la réflexion si superficielle qu'une bonne couche de peinture ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Elle embraya deux fois, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de démarrer. Elle rentra tranquillement à Forks et bien vite commença à préparer le repas du soir pour Charlie. La cuisine n'était pas un grand plaisir, mais ça la détendait et puis voir le sourire de son père quand il mangeait, ça valait bien quelques efforts. La soirée se passa tranquillement, la vie semblait revenue à la normalité.

Pourtant, elle aurait dû le savoir. Sa vie ne correspondait en rien à la normalité. Il était 22h33, elle tournait dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir. Elle finit par décider de descendre se chercher un verre d'eau. Ce fut un éclat rougeoyant qui attira son regard au dehors et qui la figea sur place. Perchée dans un arbre à quelques mètres de sa fenêtre. Elle était là. Abandonnant le peu d'instinct de survie qui lui restait, elle se précipita vers la vitre pour mieux la voir. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle aperçut ce fut le tronc sombre d'un arbre. L'avait-elle cauchemardée ? Il y a encore une seconde, elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle était là. Maintenant, elle n'était plus que doute.

Devait-elle appeler Jacob ? Si Victoria avait réellement voulu l'attaquer, si elle avait été là, elle serait sans doute déjà morte. Rien ne l'empêchait de briser la fenêtre et de la saigner à mort. Pourtant, son cœur battait la chamade, elle ne pourrait pas dormir cette nuit-là. Elle glissa son nez sous sa couette dans un geste puéril et attendit le matin. Dès que le jour se leva, elle descendit préparer un petit déjeuner avant de se sauver en direction de la réserve. Billy venait à peine de se réveiller lorsqu'il l'a vit arriver à sa porte. Il l'empêcha de rentrer et lui demanda d'aller voir Paul, prétextant qu'il valait mieux obéir à l'alpha.

Bella avança d'un pas prudent à travers la réserve, le sol n'était que terre, poussière et feuilles mortes. Elle arrivait dans le coin le plus éloigné de la réserve, c'était ici que vivaient les loups. Elle arriva finalement devant la maison la plus délabrée, elle y était. Elle resta un moment immobile face à la porte en se disant qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée. Elle avait sans doute rêvé. Au pire, elle n'avait qu'à en parler directement à Sam... Ou appeler Jacob pour qu'il vienne la voir. Elle passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux et appuya sur la sonnette. Pas de bruit, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle frappa à la porte, espérant qu'il l'entendrait mais au bout de cinq minutes, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : ça ne fonctionnait pas. Après une longue hésitation, elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit difficilement en grinçant.

– He, ho ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse, elle observa la maison tout en appelant un peu plus fort. Elle doutait qu'il apprécie de la trouver là. Elle marchait presque sur la pointe des pieds. Soudain, un grognement épouvantable la fit reculer. Un énorme loup venait de sortir d'une pièce et il marchait à présent vers elle en montrant les dents.

– Oh ! Paul ! J'ai frappé. Je te réveille ?

Elle parlait doucement, les mains en l'air en signe de paix, tout en reculant. Le loup face à elle se calmait. Il finit par se coucher en plein milieu de la pièce. Avisant une vieille chaise en bois, Bella s'assit. Ses mains tremblaient alors elle respira profondément pour se calmer.

– Je ne voulais pas te déranger. J'ai cru voir Victoria cette nuit. J'ai... paniqué. Désolée.

Elle allait se lever pour s'enfuir de cette maison inhospitalière mais le loup avait déjà bondi en direction de la porte. Elle nota qu'il boitait encore. Il soufflait péniblement en sortant, elle le suivit... de loin. Il avait un regard si sombre. A l'extérieur, une partie de la meute était en train de se réunir. Sam lui dit qu'elle avait eu raison de les prévenir puis il lui demanda si elle pouvait rester à la réserve quelques jours, le temps de vérifier les environs. Il se tourna vers le loup gris mais ses grognements étaient clairs : il ne voulait pas d'elle chez lui. Bella détourna le regard, elle lui avait dit l'accepter, peut-être pas pour les bonnes raisons mais elle l'acceptait. Lui... lui, il la rejetait purement et simplement. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il puisse avoir honte de son lieu de vie.

– Paul. Ça suffit. Elle ne comprend pas.

– Vous pouvez venir tous les deux chez moi.

Plusieurs membres de la meute couinèrent sous la vague de tristesse et de souffrance qui émanait de lui. Paul s'éloigna vers la jolie maison qui servait de foyer à Emily et Sam. Sa compagne hésita un long moment avant de le suivre d'un pas morose. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus qu'elle n'avait qu'à rejoindre Jacob si c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Son alpha lui jeta un air furieux qui lui permit de retrouver un peu de calme.

Emily demanda rapidement au loup de prendre forme humaine avant de tout casser. Bella accompagna Emily jusqu'au salon où elles s'installèrent en attendant qu'il revienne. Il fallut presqu'un quart d'heure avant qu'il ne montre le bout de son nez. Sa compagne se figea totalement en le voyant. Il était encore torse nu, dévoilant une musculature impressionnante, une musculature de loup-garou finalement. Bella nota qu'il boitait aussi sous forme humaine. Son regard sombre semblait vide et agacé. Emily s'éclipsa aussi vite que possible, les abandonnant dans le silence.

Paul ne s'assit pas malgré sa jambe, il tournait furieusement dans la pièce, les mâchoires tendues. Il aurait dû être heureux auprès d'elle. Il aurait dû la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer tendrement pour la rassurer. Elle aurait dû savoir comment le calmer. L'imprégnation était quelque chose de merveilleux, de magnifique, de fantastique...

– Tu pourrais mettre un tee-shirt..., marmonna-t-elle.

Il en aurait presque ri. A quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce qu'elle le rassure ? Qu'elle le calme ? Qu'elle le complète ? Non, le bonheur ce n'était pas pour lui. Il ne répondit pas. Il ne comptait pas s'humilier encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Mais Bella n'était pas le genre de fille à abandonner aussi facilement. En marmonnant, elle ajouta :

– Je veux bien croire que c'est un truc de loup d'être à moitié à poil tout le temps mais quand même...

Avec un grognement, Paul retira son short, Bella se retourna en rougissant, choquée et bientôt, le souffle dans son dos se fit plus puissant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et put voir l'énorme loup. Elle comprit alors que c'était une façon pour lui de couper court au dialogue. Sous cette forme-là, personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il réponde. Pourtant, son langage corporel parlait pour lui. Il se tenait presque recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il était mal à l'aise et pour une fois, il ne semblait pas en colère, même pas agacé. Juste terriblement seul. Bella s'assit par terre près de lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Rester assise ici, en silence, jusqu'à ce que les autres membres de la meute décident qu'il n'y avait pas de danger ?

Un museau étonnamment chaud frôla sa jambe. Elle observa cette gueule énorme qui pouvait l'amputer d'un membre au moindre geste. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement peureuse, mais elle n'était pas très rassurée lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur le nez du loup. La fourrure était très douce à cet endroit-là. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse inattendue. Il aurait aimé poser sa tête sur les cuisses de la femme, la respirer et s'endormir contre elle. Au lieu de ça, il garda l'immobilité alors qu'elle retirait sa main si légère pour la passer dans ses cheveux, gênée.

Il se redressa à l'appel de la meute et poussa sa compagne de son énorme tête pour qu'elle se redresse et le suive. Dehors, les loups se réunissaient. Ils avaient rapidement fait le tour des bois environnants et avaient senti l'odeur d'une vampire inconnue. Bella n'avait pas rêvé. Elle trembla et aussitôt Jacob fût à ses côtés pour la rassurer.

Paul recula. Il avait cru un instant... Il secoua la tête.  
>Il était l'heure de chasser.<p> 


	6. Chapitre 5

Cette fanfiction participe au concours Twilight n°1 de DAEDT.

Thème du concours : Les personnages secondaires

Date de rendu maximum : 1/12/2011

**Correctrice :** Minakato (merciiiiiiiii !)

**Note :** Minakato participe au concours avec son texte "Gianna", je vous invite à aller le lire !

**Note 2 :** "Paul" est une déviation de Twilight qui prend en compte tout les évènements jusqu'à ce que Bella gifle Paul. Les chapitres feront environ 2.000 mots et ils seront postés au gré de mon écriture et de la correction.

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, merci !

- **Chapitre 5** -

Elle ne courait pas. Elle dansait. Ses pas étaient si rapides et si légers, qu'on ne les apercevait pas, pourtant les arbres flanchaient sous ses talons. Ce n'était pas qu'elle bondissait, non, elle volait. Ses mouvements avaient la grâce des lionnes. Féminine jusqu'au bout des griffes, ses crocs acérés n'attendaient plus qu'une gorge palpitante pour lui arracher la vie. Pas encore. Pas immédiatement. James aurait voulu la voir jouer avec sa proie, étaler son sang dans la plus macabre des scènes, orchestrer chaque pli de sa robe, chaque gouttelette échappée du précieux liquide carmin. Il aimait autant la beauté que la brutalité. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce subtil mélange en affection auparavant.

Une crinière rouge feu dansait dans la forêt, jouant à chat avec les loups. La fuite avait toujours était sa spécialité, un vrai challenge pour son traqueur. Les loups étaient moins fins, moins raffinés, moins doués. Ils prenaient pour des erreurs le moindre de ses mouvements, sans comprendre, sans voir, sans savoir. Ils étaient inutilement idiots à ses yeux. S'échapper n'avait rien d'amusant, rien d'exaltant... elle ne pouvait même pas prétendre allier l'utile à l'agréable.

Alors, elle laissait son corps s'enrouler autour des troncs et ses mains caresser les branches. Elle bougeait au rythme d'une chanson imaginaire. Douceur et grâce. Elle avait entendu un loup chanter, quelques jours avant. Un long chant empli de détresse et de colère. Un savoureux mélange. Elle dansait dans ses notes, dans sa voix, dans sa douleur.

A quelques kilomètres de la chasse, Bella était en train de remonter dans sa camionnette. Jacob s'était installé sur le siège passager d'office, lui signifiant bien qu'il ne la quitterait pas d'une semelle tant que cette femelle sangsue était dans la nature. Il attendrait aux abords du lycée de Forks. Il veillerait. Bella avait râlé pour la forme, demandant à son ami de penser un peu plus à lui qu'à elle, mais elle devait bien avouer que la nouvelle l'avait profondément soulagée.

Le rythme de la chasse avait changé. Quel était ce loup qui n'avait plus le respect de sa forêt ? Les autres contournaient les arbres, sans oser les frôler, sans être capables de les survoler comme elle. Elle le vit se tasser sur lui-même et soudain, il bondit, l'arbre émit un craquement épouvantable avant de s'effondrer. Sa partition était brisée. Elle était tombée. Il referma la gueule sur son épaule. Elle le frappa fort, plusieurs fois et, sans le vouloir, il lâcha. La course folle reprit de plus belle. Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant à ralentir pour suivre le rythme de sa musique et lorsque le moment fut venu, elle se jeta dans la rivière. Le premier loup s'arrêta sur la rive, désemparé tout comme le second. Sans la moindre hésitation, le troisième se jeta à sa poursuite, son corps était lourd et maladroit dans l'eau mais il nagea vaillamment jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement. La chasse était finie.

Le regard de Jacob se voila et il émit un claquement de langue agacé. Ils ne l'avaient pas eue. Il fit « non » de la tête en direction de Bella. Elle eut une moue contrite. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'est qu'elle ne vienne pas faire un carnage au lycée. Elle passa la nuit chez Charlie, dans sa chambre d'enfant, et au petit matin partit suivre ses cours comme si de rien n'était. Elle souriait à ses amies, les écoutait sans jamais faiblir – ou presque, ce débat sur « la meilleure méthode pour laver une robe en soie » était en train de l'assommer – elle vivait sous le regard amoureux de Jacob.

Elle le rejoignait pour le repas de midi. Ils restaient aux abords du lycée pour plus de sécurité mais ils mangeaient en tête à tête. Jacob se montrait tout à fait charmant. Il était peut-être juste trop réservé lorsqu'elle lui demandait des nouvelles de ce que les loups appelaient « la chasse » et qui en termes vampiriques s'apparentait davantage à une traque impitoyable. Il n'aimait pas en parler, il disait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour tout ça, que les loups s'en occupaient. Durant presque une semaine, il parvint à la tenir dans une ignorance toute relative. Malheureusement pour lui, Bella était Bella. Elle insista pour avoir des nouvelles de la meute, pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien et à la grimace qu'il fit, elle comprit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. D'une voix délicatement dangereuse, elle lui expliqua qu'il devait lui dire ou s'attendre à la retrouver en plein milieu de la réserve en train de chercher la réponse d'elle-même.

– C'est rien. C'est juste... un des loups a sauté dans la rivière pour l'attraper. C'était idiot de sa part, il a pris froid. Tu vois, rien de grave. Allez ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas. On est des solides.

Il lui murmura la dernière phrase sur le ton de la confidence, avec un sourire en coin des plus vantards. Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire en le repoussant. Il faisait l'idiot comme toujours. Ils n'en parlèrent plus jusqu'au soir mais ce soir-là, Bella décida de se rendre à la réserve pour prendre des nouvelles du loup malade. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, sinon pourquoi lui aurait-il caché un simple incident ? Jacob faisait d'ailleurs de son mieux pour qu'elle fasse demi-tour et qu'elle rentre chez elle. Ce qui ne rendait sa décision que plus forte.

La réserve était aussi tranquille que d'habitude, pourtant Sam vint les accueillir. Il avait l'air énervé. Bella hésitait, peut-être n'était-elle pas la bienvenue après tout ? Est-ce que c'est ce que Jacob lui avait caché ? On ne voulait plus la voir à la réserve ?

- Bella, je suis content de te voir.  
>- Salut Sam. Jacob m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un incident. Quelqu'un est tombé malade ? Je viens prendre des nouvelles.<p>

Sam darda un regard acide sur Jacob qui eut la bonne grâce de détourner les yeux. C'était maintenant une certitude, elle ne savait pas tout.

– Paul s'est mis en chasse. Il n'écoute plus rien. Ses frères essayent de le calmer et de l'empêcher de prendre des risques inconsidérés.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son ami avec un regard furibond. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave ! Elle demanda rapidement si elle pouvait faire quelque chose, mais Sam lui expliqua que seule la mort de Victoria le calmerait. Il la détruirait, quoi qu'il arrive.

A bien des kilomètres de là, la chasse continuait. Les pas s'approchaient, s'intensifiaient. Elle ne se laisserait pas attraper. Douce comme une caresse, vive comme un feu de broussaille, elle s'insinuait entre les herbes folles et bondissait de caillou en caillou. Plus vite, encore plus vite, la maîtrise de ses mouvements était toujours aussi parfaite, pas la moindre fausse note malgré ses yeux noircis de soif. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le moindre répit. Il était toujours là, il la suivait par le chemin le plus court, détruisant les embûches d'une force brute et sans conscience. Ses pas étaient lourds alors qu'il maintenait un galop soutenu. Jamais il n'abandonnerait. L'écume au bord des lèvres, l'épuisement faisait trembler ses pattes, il ne cèderait pas. Il continuerait.

Comme un pas de deux, les danseurs se rapprochaient et leurs styles s'entrechoquaient violement. Soudain, une gueule pleine de crocs s'élança pour se refermer sur une crinière de feu. La femelle vampire fut projetée en arrière. Son corps de roc brisa quelques arbres. Le tonnerre rugit au loin, et la pluie s'abattit sur eux en cadence. Il s'approchait, le rythme augmentait. Elle était tombée, elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Elle se jeta dans une lutte d'un instant pour tenter de créer une ouverture. Son adversaire boitait, elle frappa la patte faible et se glissa sous son flanc en riant. Le sourire aux lèvres, la peur au cœur. Il resta figé une seconde avant de se retourner au bruit de la foudre.

Son regard d'acier ne lâchait plus l'océan de noirceur face à lui. Elle pouvait bien briser son corps, déjà secoué d'épuisement et de fièvre, qu'importe, il était toujours là. Il était toujours là. Elle ne pouvait pas le fuir éternellement. Ils tournaient l'un autour de l'autre, entrechoquant la violence de leurs amours. Ils lui avaient arraché James. L'imprégnation lui avait fauché le cœur. Ils ne pouvaient que s'entretuer. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, mêlant leurs colères et leurs désespoirs dans une lutte à mort. Ils dansèrent. Le sang volait quelques instants avant de se mélanger à l'eau et à la boue. Un craquement sinistre, puis le crépitement d'un feu de joie.

Les flammes léchaient le corps mort, la vie reprenait ses droits.

Au loin, dans une vieille réserve indienne, des cris retentirent alors que la conscience collective leur avait fait partager la souffrance de leur frère aussi clairement que si ça avait été la leur. Ils n'écoutèrent pas les cris de la jeune brune qui leur demandait ce qui était en train de se produire, trop occupés à reprendre leur souffle, trop occupés à chasser l'agonie de leurs cœurs.

Dans la douceur d'un sanglot, il revit le visage de sa mère. Un visage doux où se profilaient déjà quelques rides discrètes. Le visage d'une maman avec un cœur de pierre caché derrière. Il se souvenait de sa dernière étreinte, franche et rugueuse, alors qu'elle regardait les voisins, elle était en train de sauver les apparences. Pourtant, dans un espoir tout enfantin, il s'était laissé aller entre ses bras. Avide du moindre signe de douceur. Prêt à croire la première illusion venue.

Un frisson violent l'emmena un peu plus loin, un soir d'automne alors qu'il murmurait un secret à la lune. Un secret qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle et lui soient les seuls à connaître. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Tout le monde savait. Sinon pourquoi le regarderaient-ils de cette façon-là ? Non, ils savaient... du plus profond d'eux même. Il ne leur avait pas fallu trois ans pour comprendre. Son père lui avait mis une tape derrière la tête en marmonnant qu'il était vraiment lent d'esprit lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé cet après-midi-là. Il était le seul à ne pas savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais pour lui.

Une toux grasse, au goût de ferraille, le fait de nouveau dérailler, comme un vieux disque usé qui tourne, tourne, tourne dans une histoire de douleur. Ce jour-là aurait pu être un jour heureux. Il découvrait une famille. Une grande famille, une tribu, ses origines. Il avait eu envie de sourire en voyant les enfants dans la réserve, il ne serait plus tout seul. Jamais. Il y avait cru un instant, l'espace de quelques jours. Et puis un matin, la maison était vide. Son père était parti. Il était resté là sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'un Quileute vienne le chercher.

Une respiration brève et douloureuse, comme un retour à la vie. Maintenant, il y avait cette fille que la nature lui avait désignée. Elle aurait pu tomber dans ses bras, le compléter comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il aurait pu vivre l'une de ses romances rapides où au bout de trois jours on parle de mariage et d'enfant. Il aurait dû avoir sa part de bonheur après tout. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était juste pas prêt pour le bonheur, alors on lui avait pris la fille. Chassé ses espoirs secrets pour ne lui laisser que rancœur.

Un grognement lui échappa, bas et dangereux, alors qu'il sentait une main glaciale sur sa peau. L'homme répétait sans cesse qu'il était là, qu'il ne le laisserait pas, qu'il allait s'en remettre, qu'il avait réussi, qu'elle était en sécurité à présent. A travers la conscience collective, il la vit encore dans les bras de Jacob. Il sourit. Au moins... au moins son frère la rendrait heureuse.


	7. Chapitre 6

Cette fanfiction participe au concours Twilight n°1 de DAEDT.

Thème du concours : Les personnages secondaires

Date de rendu maximum : 1/12/2011

**Correctrice :** Minakato (merciiiiiiiii !)

**Note :** Minakato participe au concours avec son texte "Gianna", je vous invite à aller le lire !

**Note 2 :** "Paul" est une déviation de Twilight qui prend en compte tout les évènements jusqu'à ce que Bella gifle Paul. Les chapitres feront environ 2.000 mots et ils seront postés au gré de mon écriture et de la correction.

**Note 3 :** Au grand merci à Bidychoc, Noleme, Ange, Grazie, Pia, oliveronica cullen massen, ptitcoeurfragile et sab pour vos adorables reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Et qui m'ont donné une crise d'inspiration qui m'a presque fait écrire 7.000 mots aujourd'hui... Vous voulez me rendre malade en faites, c'est ça ? (demande la fille aux grandes cernes et à la migraine derrière son écran). Tout est partit à la correction, j'espère que c'est pas trop mauvais. Si c'est correct, vous aurez bientôt les chapitres 7, 8, 9, 10 et 11.

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, merci !

- **Chapitre 6** -

La fièvre le rendait à moitié délirant. Ses blessures étaient sérieuses, s'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou... il serait déjà mort. Si seulement il avait été humain, ils auraient pu le conduire à l'hôpital. Une situation insoluble en somme. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, alors Sam le veillait comme si ça avait été son enfant. Lorsque l'épuisement le faisait assez flancher pour qu'Emily puisse le convaincre de se reposer, un autre loup le remplaçait. Ils étaient tous frères.

Paul remuait dans le lit, il n'était pas chez lui. L'odeur d'humidité habituelle qui dérangeait tant ses sens de loup ne sévissait pas ici. Il humait l'air dans un sursaut de conscience pour comprendre qu'il était une fois de plus chez Sam. L'alpha s'occupait de lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il huma plus fort, cherchant sa compagne sans vraiment le vouloir, il trouva finalement son odeur à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

La jeune femme avait été surprise que Paul ait décidé de chasser Victoria. Surprise et soulagée quelque part. Il était si sec, si violent, si colérique... Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il chercherait à faire quelque chose pour elle. Lorsqu'on lui avait expliqué le principe de l'imprégnation, elle s'était sérieusement demandé ce qu'elle avait fait au ciel pour qu'on lui indique que son âme-sœur était ce genre d'homme. Elle qui avait tant aimé la douceur qu'Edward mettait dans ses gestes, comme si elle était de porcelaine. Elle se sentait si précieuse entre ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu revenir Paul, couché à l'arrière d'une camionnette, couvert de sang, le déclic s'était produit. Lorsque Paul avait peur, il ne fuyait pas. Elle s'était précipitée vers lui, mais les loups avaient fait bloc. Ils refusaient qu'un humain l'approche. Jared, l'un des loups qu'elle connaissait très peu, avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il fallait attendre qu'il aille mieux. Il lui avait dit que c'était dangereux, qu'il pouvait se transformer à n'importe quel moment. Emily avait tenté de la rassurer à son tour mais les regards qu'elle jetait à la porte restaient des plus inquiets.

Comme pour compléter un tableau déjà bien noir, Bella s'était disputée avec Jacob. Elle comprenait que son ami voyait d'un mauvais œil l'imprégnation de Paul, qu'il veuille la protéger, d'accord. Mais il avait été trop loin en lui cachant que Paul risquait sa vie pour elle ! C'était de la jalousie pure et dure et ça ne lui convenait pas du tout. Cette relation, pourtant juste amicale, devenait étouffante. Elle se revoyait presque au milieu du clan Cullen, à s'acharner pour obtenir la moindre réponse, la moindre explication sur les évènements qui secouaient sa vie. Bella savait qu'il aurait aimé plus que de l'amitié entre eux et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle lui avait rappelé qu'ils étaient juste amis. Comment pourrait-elle s'abandonner dans les bras d'un homme qui risquait de s'imprégner d'une autre à n'importe quel moment ? Comment offrir son cœur à une blessure programmée ? Tôt ou tard, Jacob trouverait l'amour.

Dans la petite chambre, Paul remua en chassant les couvertures. Il avait chaud. Une quinte de toux secouait son corps lorsqu'il décida de la rejoindre. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté du lit tout en se transformant avec une mollesse étonnante. De façon très confuse, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de se redresser pour marcher. Ses pas incertains le conduisirent jusqu'à la porte, il la poussa doucement de la tête. Elle était fermée. Il s'écroula contre, se rendant alors compte que Sam tentait de le raisonner. Il leva ses yeux sombres remplis de désespoir vers son ami. Il avait, très égoïstement, besoin d'elle.

Sam comprit, ouvrit la porte et appela : 

– Bella ! Tu peux venir... mais, fais attention, d'accord ? 

Elle sursauta, surprise, avant de se redresser vivement du tabouret où elle s'était installée. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins à un bon mètre du loup étendu au sol. Il était énorme, vraiment, mais Bella se connaissait bien. Avec deux pieds gauches, elle était encore capable de trébucher sur Paul en lui écrasant une patte avant de se faire dévorer. Elle l'enjamba précautionneusement, alla chercher une couverture sur le lit tout proche et la posa délicatement sur la fourrure frissonnante. Elle avait envie de s'agenouiller tout contre lui et de le caresser mais elle avait trop conscience que ce n'était pas un animal blessé qui lui faisait face mais un homme.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
>– Ta présence le calme. Il faut laisser faire le temps.<p>

Sam leva la tête, à l'extérieur un hurlement déchirant lui serra le cœur. Ça ne fonctionnerait jamais. La meute se déchirait de l'intérieur. Un hurlement timide lui répondit, suivi d'un second et d'un troisième. Sam passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il n'interviendrait pas. Paul, plus que quiconque, méritait de s'imprégner. Il ne pouvait que regretter que ce soit dans ces circonstances et avec la fille aux vampires.

Loin de là, dans des contrées froides et inhospitalières, deux femmes discutaient. La plus petite semblait agitée, elle avait besoin de confier ses doutes et ses inquiétudes, elle avait besoin de croire qu'elle se trompait. L'autre restait calme, impassible. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal ? Peut-être qu'il reviendrait en l'apprenant ? Elle passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de sa sœur et la rassura, elle n'aurait rien pu faire de plus. Toute la famille avait fait de son mieux pour la protéger.

Rosalie attendit que sa voyante préférée s'éclipse, enfin calmée, pour saisir le téléphone. Sa décision fut prise en un instant, empêchant ainsi Alice d'intervenir. Elle composa le numéro d'Edward, il attendit un certain temps pour répondre, mais il finit par décrocher. A demi-mot, elle lui expliqua que les visions d'Alice avaient changé. Bella avait disparu, elle ne l'avait pas vu mourir mais elle n'avait plus d'avenir. C'était fini maintenant, il pouvait rentrer à la maison. Revenir auprès de sa famille. Rosalie était encore pleine d'espoir lorsque la communication coupa. Il avait raccroché. Elle se demanda un instant si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Cette humaine ne pouvait pas être importante à ce point, n'est-ce pas ?

De l'autre côté, un téléphone se brisa et se disloqua. La conversation prit fin et il ne désirait pas en avoir d'autre. Le regard noir d'un vampire assoiffé observa les étoiles une seconde. Il avait beau eu faire, elle était partie. Il l'avait blessée, lui avait dit des horreurs, lui avait piétiné le cœur en la laissant croire qu'il était insensible aux larmes qui passaient ses paupières. Toute cette cruauté, toute cette douleur pour qu'elle survive malgré tout. Il avait erré avec l'impression d'avoir perdu son âme, concept ô combien risible à ses yeux et pourtant, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ses sensations.

Il brisa la glace de ses mains et hurla sa peine quelques secondes avant de se mettre à courir. Courir plus vite, encore et toujours. Alice ne devait pas pouvoir l'en empêcher. Il devait être plus rapide que le futur pour devenir passé. Elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça.

Dans les bras de Jasper, le corps de la voyante se tendit alors que les visions de mort l'assaillaient.

– NON ! Il veut mourir ! Appelle la famille et allez en Italie. Je vais à Forks. Il faut qu'on l'en empêche ! 

Sans chercher à comprendre davantage, l'empathe prit son téléphone comme demandé. Alice ne prit pas le temps de faire un sac avant de sauter dans leur véhicule. Jasper expliqua la situation le plus calmement possible pendant que son ordinateur portable s'allumait tranquillement. Il réserva des billets en direction de l'Italie, calculant le trajet le plus rapide pour y arriver, peu importe le nombre de changements. La seule question qu'il devait se poser, c'était s'il tiendrait le temps des trajets sans attaquer personne en plein vol. Il devait chasser avant.

Loin d'imaginer le drame qui était en train de se tramer, Bella tentait de calmer son compagnon pendant qu'on lui refaisait certains bandages. Elle le tenait aussi fermement que possible, en ayant conscience que Paul pouvait la faire passer à travers le mur au moindre mouvement incontrôlé. Il se maîtrisait pour elle, pour ne pas la blesser, encore étonné qu'elle ose lui faire confiance, encore choqué qu'elle soit présente pour lui. Sam manipula sa patte avec précaution, sans pouvoir se retenir, il laissa échapper un grognement. Elle se pencha encore davantage contre lui et lui murmura :

– C'est presque fini. Ça va aller. 

Sam lâcha la patte bandée et l'odeur du désinfectant emplit l'air alors qu'il nettoyait une nouvelle fois ses plaies. Elles étaient propres, aucune infection à l'horizon. Il garderait des cicatrices et sans doute un boitement important faute de soins plus adaptés. Si sa fièvre voulait bien retomber, il serait sorti d'affaire.  
>Sam se figea en voyant l'énorme patte pleine de griffes de son ami posée contre le ventre de l'humaine. Bella ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, elle restait pliée en deux sur la tête de son compagnon, toute proche de ses crocs. Elle n'avait pas peur, pas vraiment.<p>

– Tu n'as vraiment aucun instinct de survie. 

L'humaine laissa échapper un rire doux. Elle avait entendu cette phrase-là tant de fois que c'en était risible. Si elle n'avait vraiment pas d'instinct de survie, elle serait sans doute déjà morte non ? En fait, en osant les approcher, les loups comme les vampires étaient davantage sur leurs gardes. Finalement, sa confiance en eux les poussait à se dépasser. Ils ne l'avaient jamais blessée même si Jasper... Jasper avait perdu le contrôle, une fois. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait fait de son mieux et il y avait tellement de regrets dans ses yeux par la suite.

Paul retira avec le plus de précaution possible sa patte de l'abdomen fragile. Ses pensées étaient chaotiques et difficiles à suivre. Il y avait presque davantage d'images mentales et de sensations que de pensées réellement formulées. Il s'endormait. L'alpha recouvrit le corps de son ami avant de se redresser. Il s'arrêta près de Bella et en posant une main sur son épaule, il lui murmura :

– Merci.  
>– Ce n'est pas juste un gros con, n'est-ce pas ?<br>– Non... Non ! Vraiment pas. Il lui faut juste du temps.

Derrière eux, Emily arrivait avec un plateau qui débordait presque. Paul n'avait quasiment rien mangé ces derniers jours. Ils savaient pourquoi sans pouvoir l'accepter. Paul était trop fier, trop fier pour se laisser nourrir par d'autres. Il ramenait lui-même sa nourriture. Il survenait à ses propres besoins de son mieux en refusant toute pitié. Il mangeait ce que Bella lui mettait dans la gueule de force, méthode ô combien dangereuse. La jeune femme observa le plateau en souriant, remerciant chaudement Emily avant de se tourner vers son loup avec un air... terrifiant.

Sam avait presque envie de rire. Qui a dit qu'une compagne humaine était douce et fragile ? Paul se soumettrait à la volonté de cette fille, il en était certain.


	8. Chapitre 7

Cette fanfiction participe au concours Twilight n°1 de DAEDT.

Thème du concours : Les personnages secondaires

Date de rendu maximum : 1/12/2011

**Correctrice :** Minakato (merciiiiiiiii !)

**Note :** Minakato participe au concours avec son texte "Gianna", je vous invite à aller le lire !

**Note 2 :** "Paul" est une déviation de Twilight qui prend en compte tout les évènements jusqu'à ce que Bella gifle Paul. Les chapitres feront environ 2.000 mots et ils seront postés au gré de mon écriture et de la correction.

**Note 3 :** Au grand merci à mariilou, vampire-marie, Lulu, ptitcoeurfragile et oliveronica cullen massen pour vos reviews ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Un grand merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont mit cette fanfiction dans leurs alertes ou dans leurs favoris :)

Comme Minakato est toujours aussi rapide et efficace (merciiiiii !), je vous met immédiatement le chapitre 7.

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, merci !

- **Chapitre 7** -

Bella était rentrée prendre une douche rapide chez son père avant de filer au lycée. L'eau chaude glissait le long de sa peau et délassait ses muscles. Les derniers jours avaient été tellement durs. Il fallait gérer beaucoup trop de choses à la fois.

Pour commencer, Alice avait débarqué de nulle part. Elle était absolument catastrophée face à une Bella juste heureuse de revoir sa meilleure amie. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce qu'Edward, qui la croyait morte, était parti défier les Volturi pour se suicider. Elle avait alors était partagée entre plusieurs sentiments aussi distincts que contradictoires. D'abord, la colère. Sa meilleure amie n'était revenue que pour Edward, elle ne comptait visiblement pas à ses yeux. Ensuite, la tristesse, accompagnée d'une pointe de regret. Elle recommençait à vivre, à formuler des envies, des projets... Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'être ainsi ramenée dans la douleur. Et puis, la joie mêlée d'inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas été qu'un jouet usé dont le vampire s'était lassé. Non, s'il cherchait à mourir, ça signifiait qu'elle était importante. A peine cette constatation étrange avait été faite qu'elle s'était retrouvée prise de culpabilité. Elle avait tourné la page, l'avait-elle abandonné ? Non, pas vraiment, c'était lui qui était parti. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre que vivre ? Il était parti pour ça, pour lui laisser une vie.

Comme les choses allaient toujours très vite dans le monde de Bella Swan, avant même qu'elle n'ait réussi à rassembler ses idées pour en tirer la moindre pensée cohérente, un Jacob fou furieux était rentré dans la maison pour menacer Alice. La voyante avait alors compris qu'elle restait de plus en plus souvent avec les loups-garous et avait commencé à vouloir lui faire la morale, sans s'occuper des cris du dit loup-garou.

Comme les choses allaient vraiment trop vite, Sam avait fini par rentrer comme une furie dans la maison pour protéger Bella. La jeune femme avait compris récemment que Sam, en bon alpha, tentait de protéger les humains et ses loups. Pour les protéger il avait dû demander à Paul beaucoup de sacrifices, dont celui de ne pas s'approcher des humains... Visiblement, si Paul ne pouvait pas protéger sa compagne à l'extérieur de la réserve, Sam était décidé à le remplacer. 

Et voilà que deux loups hurlaient sur une vampire à l'air profondément dégoutée qui tenait délicatement un mouchoir près de son nez. Bella la soupçonnait de l'avoir aspergé d'un très bon parfum. Comme plus personne ne s'intéressait à elle, Bella était sortie sur le perron s'asseoir sur les marches de la maison. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était qu'ils ne détruiraient pas le salon de Charlie. 

Tout en massant ses tempes douloureuses, elle avait fait l'hypothèse qu'Alice avait arrêté de la voir lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision d'être la compagne de Paul. Bien-sûr, leurs relations étaient des plus sommaires. Depuis l'imprégnation, tout le monde la considérait comme la compagne du loup mais elle ne se voyait pas ainsi. Pas au début en tout cas et puis, alors qu'elle tenait sa gueule entre ses bras avec plus de confiance qu'elle n'aurait cru, elle avait accepté. Si son avenir était auprès d'un loup, peut-être ne pouvait-elle que disparaître du champ de la voyante. Bien entendu, cette disparition pouvait également signifier sa mort pure et simple. Peut-être que Paul allait la démembrer très lentement ce soir en sentant l'odeur d'un vampire sur ses vêtements ?

A l'intérieur de la maison, la bande d'êtres surnaturels avait fini par remarquer son absence. Ils l'avaient rapidement trouvée d'ailleurs. Ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment étonnée. Avec un grand soupir, elle avait fini par demander : 

– Est-ce qu'on peut discuter calmement maintenant ? 

A leurs airs choqués, elle se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas dû imaginer qu'il y aurait un véritable dialogue. Elle avait fini par demander à Alice de joindre les Cullen, elle était encore vivante. Ils devaient arriver à le dire à Edward. Coûte que coûte. Les Quileutes avaient réussi à tuer Victoria, mais la femme avait toujours su faire preuve de ruse. Peut-être avait-elle monté un plan en cas de décès pour se venger quoi qu'il advienne ? Il fallait que les Cullen s'assurent que tout allait bien côté vampire.

Paul allait un peu mieux ces derniers temps, mais ses os fracturés s'étaient mal ressoudés. Il avait besoin d'un docteur prêt à faire face à un loup-garou. Bella avait besoin de ses amis. Elle voulait qu'ils reviennent. Qu'ils reviennent tous, même si elle craignait de revoir Edward.

– Je transmettrai tes messages, Bella.

Depuis cet « entretien », Jacob la suivait comme son ombre. Il avait visiblement oublié leur dispute... pour le meilleur et le pire. Elle avait à peine retrouvé quelques minutes de liberté et de sérénité, dans sa douche, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix chantante d'Alice qui l'appelait à l'extérieur. Une vague de désespoir et d'accablement s'abattit sur elle alors qu'elle sortait de sa douche et s'enroulait dans son peignoir. Elle adressa un regard de désespoir à son miroir embué qui ne pouvait même pas lui renvoyer sa propre image. Elle était fatiguée. D'un sourire gêné, Alice lui apprit qu'elle comprenait mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Sans doute voulait-elle éviter d'avoir cette conversation devant Jacob.

– Edward est vivant... 

Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit alors que du bas de son dos une crispation remontait, elle sentait venir le « mais ». 

– …mais j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles. Il a entendu les pensées des Volturi. Ils savent que tu connais l'existence des vampires, ils réclament ta mort ou ta transformation. Ils ont compris ton pouvoir à travers Edward et ils aimeraient t'avoir dans leur garde.  
>– Alice, un loup s'est imprégné de moi.<br>– Quoi ? Comment ? Tu veux dire que ... 

Un silence gênant s'établit entre elles alors qu'Alice comprenait que ni la mort, ni la transformation n'apparaissait comme une véritable option aux yeux de Bella. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle briserait le cœur de son âme-sœur. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle briserait le cœur d'Edward une nouvelle fois. Elles étaient dans une impasse.

– Je t'avais toujours vue transformée...  
>– Oui, mais aujourd'hui tu ne me vois plus.<br>– Oui. Mais, Bella... un loup-garou ? 

La jeune humaine éclata de rire en voyant la tête de sa meilleure amie qui oscillait entre un air choqué et un air franchement perplexe. Elle lui assura qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisi, la nature l'avait fait pour elle. Après quelques blagues, roulements d'yeux et éclats de rire, elles avaient eu l'impression de s'être vraiment retrouvées. Finalement, la voyante lui avait demandé d'en parler aux Quileutes. Les Cullen reviendraient pour elle, parce qu'elle faisait partie de la famille malgré tout, si son compagnon et sa meute étaient prêts à les tolérer dans le paysage. Sinon... Sinon ils feraient de leur mieux, de loin, comme ils avaient toujours fait.

Bella passa tout sa journée à étudier sans passion mais avec une réelle concentration. Ses études étaient une nouvelle fois malmenées par sa vie personnelle. Elle avait lu quelque part que les étudiants européens notaient tous leurs cours pour pouvoir les réviser. C'était un concept très étrange pour elle. Après tout, à quoi leur servaient les livres ? Et comment faisaient-ils pour écouter leurs professeurs ? Néanmoins, depuis cette découverte, elle avait pris l'habitude de transporter un cahier dans lequel elle notait des commentaires personnels sur le cours. Elle notait ses premières impressions, les sujets qui l'intéressaient le plus, ceux qui la questionnaient. En ouvrant son carnet, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait clairement négligé ses études. Ses dernières notes remontaient déjà à plusieurs semaines. Elle gribouilla quelques mots au sujet de la guerre de Sécession avant de sourire en se disant que si les Cullen revenaient, elle pourrait s'offrir un cours avec un professeur personnel plus calé que n'importe quel autre.

Il était l'heure de quitter le lycée et d'affronter ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter toute la journée. Ce soir, elle devait parler à la meute. Elle hésitait toujours. Devrait-elle engager la conversation avec Jacob, Paul ou directement avec Sam ? Le premier était certainement l'un des plus réfractaires aux vampires. Le dernier en tant que chef de meute prendrait la décision finale. Et Paul... Paul méritait peut-être qu'elle lui offre la primeur, après tout, il était l'un des principaux concernés. 

Il ne restait plus qu'à franchir le baptême du feu. Arriver à la réserve en puant le vampire. Elle sauta dans sa camionnette et roula prudemment en direction de la réserve. Elle connaissait le trajet par cœur. Elle y passait maintenant plus de temps que chez son père qui était tout de fois aux anges de la voir s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle alla directement chez Sam, pensant y retrouver son compagnon, mais il n'était pas là.

Emily était aux fourneaux. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi paisible que d'habitude et Bella tenta d'engager la conversation. Elle espérait se détendre un petit peu avant l'affrontement avec la meute. Malheureusement, ce que lui apprit la femme n'était pas pour lui faire des plus plaisir.

Paul était beaucoup trop fier. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le nourrisse gratuitement et il s'était mis en tête que sa fièvre tombée, il pouvait retourner chasser. Il était donc partit juste après le départ de sa compagne. Sam, inquiet, l'avait suivi sans parvenir à le faire changer d'idée.

Peu à peu, la nuit tomba à l'extérieur. Les loups étaient toujours absents et la patience de Bella s'effritait dangereusement. Comment était-elle censée leur annoncer que la royauté vampirique allait lui tomber dessus, s'ils ne daignaient pas revenir ? Charlie l'attendait sans doute déjà à la maison.

Lorsque Sam rentra chez lui, une odeur dérangeante l'assaillit. Il se jeta à l'intérieur, prêt à se transformer avec de comprendre que ce n'était que Bella qui avait dû se frotter de nouveau avec un vampire.

A sa suite entra Paul, qui boitait tant et plus mais qui portait, très fièrement d'ailleurs, un certain nombre de lièvres sur l'épaule. Paul observa sa compagne en humant, un grognement au bord des lèvres alors que la colère envahissait ses membres. Elle avait vu un vampire. Elle avait été en danger alors qu'il était loin ! Il n'avait pas le droit de la suivre sans briser les ordres de Sam. La colère se propagea un peu plus, dirigée cette fois vers son alpha lorsqu'une voix froide le coupa dans son élan :

– Ah non ! Je ne t'attends pas depuis des heures pour que tu me grognes après ! J'ai vu Alice aujourd'hui. Une famille de vampires plus ou moins royale a décidé de me tuer ou de me transformer pour utiliser mon pouvoir anti-télépathe. Les Cullen veulent revenir pour me protéger mais d'après Alice, il n'y a que deux solutions. Soit je meurs, soit ils me vampirisent. Bien-sûr, c'est à moi de choisir et absolument pas à vous, mais j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être au courant. Je vous adore, mais là tout de suite, il faut que j'y aille. Charlie m'attend, il faut que je prépare un repas avant qu'il ne s'empoisonne. Bonne soirée.

Elle sortit en trombe de la maison, avec l'impression étrange d'avoir explosé. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé leur dire ça, comme ça. Elle grimpa en trébuchant à moitié dans son véhicule lorsque Paul arriva. Visiblement pour lui, la discussion n'était pas terminée. Elle le laissa s'approcher en silence, lui laissant la responsabilité de ses mots. Pourtant, ce qu'il lui murmura ce soir-là était loin de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Elle aurait imaginé qu'il se laisserait aller à une colère familière, qu'il la menacerait ou tenterait un quelconque chantage affectif... Elle aurait pu imaginer qu'il l'empêcherait de partir, voudrait la garder auprès de lui en la dominant de force avec l'appui de la meute. Elle aurait même pu croire qu'il la renierait, lui demanderait de ne jamais revenir, de disparaître. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il lui dit, ce fut qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas aux autres de choisir sa vie. Ni à lui, ni à la meute, ni aux Cullen et encore moins à cette famille royale. Sa vie devait lui appartenir, sinon, elle serait malheureuse. En observant le regard las du loup, elle comprit qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Alors, d'une voix timide, elle lui proposa de venir passer la soirée chez elle.


	9. Chapitre 8

Cette fanfiction participe au concours Twilight n°1 de DAEDT.

Thème du concours : Les personnages secondaires

Date de rendu maximum : 1/12/2011

**Correctrice :** Minakato (merciiiiiiiii !)

**Note :** Minakato participe au concours avec son texte "Gianna", je vous invite à aller le lire !

**Note 2 :** "Paul" est une déviation de Twilight qui prend en compte tout les évènements jusqu'à ce que Bella gifle Paul. Les chapitres feront environ 2.000 mots et ils seront postés au gré de mon écriture et de la correction.

**Note 3 :** Comme Minakato est toujours aussi rapide et efficace (merciiiiii !), je vous met immédiatement le chapitre 8.

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, merci !

**- Chapitre 8 -  
><strong>  
>Il ouvrit les volets usés par les années et ne referma pas les fenêtres. L'humidité ambiante rendait l'air putride et n'arrangeait pas l'état de ses blessures. Il s'accouda au chambranle fendu, perdu dans ses pensées pendant un long moment avant de se décider. Balai, serpillière, chiffon. Ça ne brillerait jamais, mais au moins il n'aurait pas cette impression de crasse qui s'accrochait à sa peau. C'est dans ces moments-là, qu'il aurait aimé avoir de la musique. Faire son ménage en chanson, ça lui aurait bien plu.<p>

Son boitement s'accentuait sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Ce n'était tout de même pas son corps qui allait l'empêcher de tenir un chez-soi moins miteux que miteux, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, à bout de souffle, les genoux tremblants, il dut accepter la vérité. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ce genre d'exercice. La chasse de la veille, sa première chasse depuis ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, avait été difficile et douloureuse. Il avait réussi à débusquer quelques petites proies. Il avait de l'expérience mais plus aucune agilité et son souffle fort bruyant alertait les animaux des environs. Maintenant, son corps courbaturé lui empêchait de faire le moindre effort.

S'il avait été plus calme, plus patient et plus riche aussi, il aurait eu un potager et un petit élevage de volailles. Il avait toujours aimé le goût de la volaille. Seulement, il n'avait jamais été calme, patient ou riche. Si sa compagne lui apprenait peu à peu à faire preuve de sang-froid, l'argent ne tombait pas encore du ciel...

Il se revoyait encore lui dire non, refuser son invitation sèchement, comme si c'était un choix. Comme si c'était sa volonté. S'il n'avait pas eu peur, dans un sursaut de lucidité, que le mur s'écroule, il aurait frappé dedans.

Comment aurait-il put rejeter son invitation autrement ? Lui dire qu'il était pris ce soir -là, elle savait aussi bien que lui que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'allait que chez Sam et Sam l'avait bien assez vu ces derniers jours ! Lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas passer de temps avec elle. Elle aurait pu le croire, sans doute, mais c'était également faux. Il avait envie de connaitre cette femme que ses instincts lui donnaient pour compagne. Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de la réserve. Elle le savait déjà et jamais il ne se rabaisserait ainsi devant elle. Lui avouer qu'il n'avait plus de tee-shirt, plus de pull, plus de chaussettes, plus de chaussures et qu'il avait honte de se montrer ainsi ? Continuellement habillé d'un short à moitié sale. Non, ça, c'était définitivement trop proche de la réalité. Alors, il l'avait juste regardée un moment avant de se détourner sans un mot. Il ne la suivrait pas.

Il aurait pu réfléchir à cette famille royale de vampire, au fait que les Cullen allaient sans doute revenir dans la région ou même au fait que sa compagne puait le vampire ou Jacob, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mieux à son nez. Ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille était sincère, ce n'était pas à lui de décider. On décidait trop à sa place pour qu'il fasse pareil à quelqu'un et surtout à sa compagne. Il serait fidèle à Sam mais il ne pourrait pas la trahir pour autant. Quoi qu'elle décide, il l'accepterait...

Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop, il avait besoin de bouger. Il retira son short comme s'il s'agissait de la plus précieuse des reliques et le rangea dans sa commode. Son second short était chez Emily, elle acceptait de s'occuper de ses lessives en plus de cuisiner ce qu'il rapportait. Il se débrouillait pour rapporter des proies pour plusieurs personnes et il faisait la vaisselle en échange. Sa jambe ne lui permettrait pas une grande chasse aujourd'hui... ni demain.

Il muta lentement en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Il marcha jusqu'aux limites de leur forêt et s'arrêta un instant avant de la franchir. Sam serait en colère qu'il fasse cela sur leur territoire et puis, ses sens lui indiquaient qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Il se ramassa sur lui-même, effectua un bond qui le mena à une branche assez basse et posa son poids dessus. La branche émettait à peine un craquement sec qu'elle se brisait sous lui. Il retomba au sol en couinant. Et de une... La journée serait longue.

Il travailla comme un acharné, oubliant faim et soif jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Il avait maintenant 28 branches d'un diamètre assez large et pas trop sinueuses. Sa gueule était suffisamment grande pour qu'il puisse les transporter deux par deux jusqu'à la maison familiale. Sur place, plusieurs Quileutes le regardèrent, intrigués. Aucun ne proposa son aide, pas pressé de se faire grogner après. Même Sam semblait perplexe devant son travail, leur ramenait-il du feu pour se chauffer ? Généralement, ils l'achetaient aux humains, mais Paul se débrouillait toujours au sein de la réserve. Pourtant ses pensées n'étaient pas tournées vers le crépitement d'un feu, ni sur sa chaleur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le travail accablant enfin achevé, il rentra chez lui enfiler un vêtement et prendre son couteau. Il l'utilisait habituellement pour vider les animaux, aujourd'hui, il l'utiliserait le moins possible pour éviter d'abîmer la lame. De ces branches épaisses, il chassa les jeunes pousses, les feuilles et autres organes qui dépassaient pour obtenir des troncs de plus en plus propres. Avec sa lame, il gratta uniquement ce qu'il ne réussissait pas à nettoyer à la main. Il brisa deux des branches en plus petites bûches et alla les planter au sol à côté de la maison. De ce côté-là, le soleil se levait et chauffait l'endroit mais un arbre conservait assez d'ombre tout de même. Le vent soufflait sur l'autre côté de la maison et cet endroit n'était qu'un perpétuel courant d'air.

Il avait planté les bûches fines, deux par deux. Plusieurs membres de la meute s'étaient rapprochés pour observer son ouvrage. Lorsqu'il fit glisser une des longues branches nettoyées entre les deux bûches d'un côté, l'immobilisant avant de faire de même de l'autre côté, ils virent se dessiner un enclos sommaire. Il le monta peu à peu sur une cinquantaine de centimètres. La nuit était maintenant tombée, il terminerait son ouvrage le lendemain. Il nota que Bella n'était pas venue à la réserve ce jour-là, peut-être avait-elle décidé de s'éloigner pour le temps de sa réflexion ? Jacob continuait de la suivre comme son ombre. Elle allait bien, alors il s'endormit sans plus de prétention dans un sommeil agité.

Au petit matin, son ventre couinait assez pour le réveiller. Il n'avait rien chassé la veille et donc, rien mangé. Il aurait pu décider d'une partie de chasse matinale mais il voulait terminer son enclos au plus vite. Il lui restait du bois déjà « taillé », il le planta tout autour de sa création pour la renforcer et pour s'assurer que ses petits prisonniers ne pourraient pas s'évader facilement en creusant. Ceci fait, il alla trouver un vieux tronc qu'il creusa à coup de pattes pour lui donner un faux air de terrier. Il l'installa, à moitié enfoui dans l'enclos. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ce serait suffisant pour un début.

Il ne restait plus qu'à régler un problème de taille, comment attraper un lapin sans le tuer ?

Il en ramena plusieurs pour le dîner du soir après avoir passé une journée épuisante. Ils avaient trop peur de lui pour se laisser attraper vivants. Certains avaient même eu l'air de mourir de crise cardiaque lorsqu'il avait posé la patte sur eux. Peut-être devrait-il faire des pièges ? Sans corde, ça lui paraissait presque impossible à réaliser... seulement voilà, de la corde, il n'en avait pas. Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il fut surpris de voir Bella arriver. A voir son regard noir, il sut qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement bien pris qu'il refuse son invitation.

– J'aimerai te parler seul à seul.

Il acquiesça doucement et l'emmena dehors. De là, ils voyaient sa maison délabrée, un bout de l'enclos et la forêt sombre. Il observa un long moment ce décor qu'il connaissait trop bien et avant qu'elle n'ose prendre la parole, il demanda :

– Ton vampire va bien ?  
>– Ouais. Il va bien.<p>

A travers les pensées de ce cher Jacob, il avait eu tous les détails de l'histoire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il était soulagé qu'Edward ne soit pas mort. Enfin, pas totalement mort. Sa compagne tenait à lui et il n'avait pas envie de la voir souffrir, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

– Tu veux être transformée ?  
>– Alice dit que c'est le seul moyen que je survive... mais je crois que c'est aussi la seule façon d'éviter que les Volturi ne viennent à Forks tuer tout le monde.<br>– Je ne te demande pas si tu veux protéger tout le monde.  
>– J'ai voulu... autrefois. Je ne veux blesser personne. La meute est presque ma famille, maintenant. Et toi...<p>

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de rejoindre la tablée. Il devait manger. Les pensées de Jacob étaient assourdissantes à l'intérieur. Il hurlait de toute ses forces et ce, malgré les regards courroucés des autres loups. Jacob lui en voulait de ne pas décider pour elle. Paul respira profondément, sa compagne humaine était juste derrière lui, se transformer et sauter à la gorge du meilleur ami de cette dernière n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qui lui traversait l'esprit. Ce fut néanmoins une idée assez forte pour s'attirer les grognements de Sam et de Jacob. La soirée promettait d'être longue mais il resterait sur ses positions : personne n'avait à choisir pour Bella. Personne d'autre que Bella. Il se battrait pour ça s'il le fallait.

Sa seule chance était que l'imprégnation soit suffisamment sacrée chez les loups pour qu'on se plie plus ou moins à sa décision. 

La jeune femme semblait lui en être reconnaissante alors qu'elle réfléchissait silencieusement dans son coin. Il aurait aimé pouvoir suivre le fil de ses pensées. Pensait-elle à Edward ? A son amour perdu ? A sa chance de le retrouver en acceptant la transformation ? Pensait-elle renier l'imprégnation ? Morte ou vivante, il était imprégné d'elle. Elle resterait à ses yeux sa compagne, qu'il le désire ou non. En faites, c'était même pire que cela. Quoi qu'il fasse, il la désirerait. Qu'elle soit faite de glace ou de chair.

Bien-sûr, Jacob était doué pour tout gâcher. Ce soir-là n'y fit malheureusement pas exception. Il le connaissait bien et savait visiblement où appuyer pour lui faire mal. Il lui jeta à la figure la pensée qu'elle allait l'abandonner, comme toute sa famille, pour se réfugier dans les bras d'un sang-froid qui serait bien mieux que lui. Jacob poussa le vice à s'esclaffer à cette pensée, humiliant davantage son « frère » et, loin de s'arrêter là, il imagina Bella s'abandonnant dans les bras du monstre, une Bella aux yeux rouges. Sam se jeta sur Emily pour la protéger à l'instant même où la table s'envola, percutée par un énorme loup gris fou de rage. Heureux de sa manœuvre, Jacob tenta de se poser en protecteur de Bella pour ramener la jeune femme à sa cause.

Le seul détail qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle se jetterait entre eux deux. A moins qu'elle n'ait trébuché ? Tout était possible, mais sans avoir la moindre hésitation, il invita Paul à se calmer.  
>Jacob eut une pensée railleuse pour le loup-loup à sa mémère lorsque Seth qui ne le supportait plus lui sauta dessus. Emily ferma les yeux, refusant d'observer une fois de plus son intérieur ravagé alors que Sam tentait de calmer tout le monde.<p>

Dans l'agitation, personne n'avait remarqué le museau énorme de Paul posé contre le ventre de sa compagne dans un geste tendre qui devenait familier. 


	10. Chapitre 9

Cette fanfiction participe au concours Twilight n°1 de DAEDT.

Thème du concours : Les personnages secondaires

Date de rendu maximum : 1/12/2011

**Correctrice :** Minakato (merciiiiiiiii !)

**Note :** Minakato participe au concours avec son texte "Gianna", je vous invite à aller le lire ! Il est a présent disponible sur ffnet, profitez-en.

**Note 2 :** "Paul" est une déviation de Twilight qui prend en compte tout les évènements jusqu'à ce que Bella gifle Paul. Les chapitres feront environ 2.000 mots et ils seront postés au gré de mon écriture et de la correction.

**Note 3 :** Attention, il m'arrive de publier plusieurs chapitres à la fois comme certains d'entre vous l'on remarqué. Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre. Je vous met le chapitre 9 & 10 maintenant, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions !

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, merci !

- **Chapitre 9** -

Nouvelle nuit des plus agitées pour Bella Swan. La veille, un combat de loups-garous avait pseudo-éclaté. Elle avait conscience que Paul faisait de son mieux pour gérer sa colère en sa présence et les sourires en coin de Jacob ne la trompait pas. Il le provoquait. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer quelle horreur Jacob avait dû formuler pour que Paul explose. D'ailleurs toute la meute avait semblé mécontente. Elle avait pris le temps de calmer son compagnon avant de partir. Elle avait remarqué qu'il suffisait de peu pour lui permettre de retrouver une apparente sérénité.

Au petit matin, elle se fit un café bien noir et l'avala avec un « beurk » dégouté. Pas de sucre, c'était horriblement amer et trop chaud mais ça avait le don de réveiller. Elle prit son sac et partit rejoindre sa camionnette quand elle eut la confirmation : ça allait être une très longue journée. Edward Anthony Cullen était là, planté au milieu de la route à la regarder comme si elle était la plus belle des apparitions.

– Bella...  
>– Oh tu es là !<br>– Je suis là...

Il s'était approché, les yeux totalement noirs, et l'avait prise dans ses bras dans une étreinte aussi douce que passionnée. Il avait posé des baisers sur ses joues en la faisant tournoyer en l'air alors que la jeune femme se détournait, gênée et étrangement heureuse. Devait-elle refouler cette sensation ou la laisser éclater ?

– Bella.  
>– Oui... Il fallait absolument que tu me voies, il fallait que tu saches que je suis vivante, que tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Je suis... prête à vivre sans toi.<br>– Je n'ai pas fait ça parce que je me sentais coupable. Je ne peux vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas.  
>– Mais tu as dit...<br>– J'ai menti. Il le fallait, pourtant tu as cru sans hésiter.  
>– Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que tu mentes. Je veux dire je suis une simple humaine. Je ne suis rien.<br>– Bella... Tu es tout pour moi, tout ce qui importe.

Bella baissa les yeux sans dire un mot de plus. Que lui répondre ? Qu'il était trop tard maintenant ? Qu'il était parti trop loin, trop longtemps et qu'elle l'avait trahi irrémédiablement. Son regard était-il si voilé qu'il semblait déjà comprendre. Elle n'aimait pas voir les traits de cet homme qu'elle avait aimé se tordre dans une grimace de souffrance. Elle aurait aimé savoir quoi lui dire et comment le lui dire. 

Des loups sortirent des bois environnants, à leur tête, elle reconnut Sam, suivi de près par Leah, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry, toute la meute à l'exception de Seth et de Paul était là. Edward recula, peut-être pour la mettre en sécurité à moins que ce ne soit pour prendre la fuite... Il la regarda un instant et elle sut qu'il venait d'apprendre pour l'imprégnation.

Une louve se rua sur lui, il réussit à échapper à ses crocs avant de bondir sur le côté. Et soudain, ce fut l'apocalypse. Il n'y avait plus que grognements, griffes assassines et crocs aiguisés. Edward était rapide, les loups étaient nombreux. Bella observait le combat les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant quoi faire. Et soudain, les paroles de Paul résonnèrent à ses oreilles. C'était à elle de choisir sa vie. La meute n'avait pas à intervenir dès qu'un vampire croisait sa route. La meute n'avait pas à intervenir dans sa vie. Seule la violation du traité pouvait déclencher cette guerre. Alors, elle utilisa la seule arme qu'elle avait, sa voix pour hurler :

– Arrêtez ! NON ! NON ! Pitié ! Ne le sacrifiez pas !

Sam muta dans la seconde pour s'écrier :

– C'est un vampire, un monstre sans la moindre conscience.  
>– Ne t'approche pas d'elle, murmura Edward, prisonnier dans la gueule d'un loup.<p>

Bella attendit quelques secondes avant d'afficher clairement de la colère en murmurant dangereusement :

– Vous ne savez rien de sa conscience. Ce n'est pas un monstre.

Sam recula comme si elle l'avait giflé. Parlait-elle d'Edward ? Ou de Paul ? Ou même des deux à la fois ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue avec un regard aussi froid et colérique. Il rompit le contact, muta et disparut dans la forêt. En un instant, les loups avaient disparu.

Edward avait la peau comme fissurée par endroits mais bien vite elle revint à la normale. Il se redressa avec lenteur :

– Bella. Si je suis parti loin de toi, c'est parce que je croyais devoir te protéger. Je voulais que tu aies enfin une chance de vivre une vie heureuse et normale. Je promets de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir. Je suis heureux pour toi. Veux-tu que je m'en aille ?  
>– Non ! Non... Je... Ça ne peut pas être parfait sans toi. Si tu supportes... d'être un ami pour moi.<p>

Le vampire lui sourit douloureusement et la prit dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse du monde. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer. Dans leur dos, elle entendit un grognement sourd. Elle se retourna, prête à hurler sur le loup indiscret qui n'avait visiblement pas suivi le reste de la meute mais au lieu de trouver un loup au pelage presque roux, elle fut happée par une couleur gris sombre. Paul ! Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Edward pour se diriger sans crainte vers lui. Il était sorti de la réserve, il avait osé franchir la limite imposée par l'alpha et décidait de sa propre vie l'espace d'un instant. Paul semblait hésitant, la présence du vampire le mettait en rage et celle de Bella le calmait complétement. 

Bella posa son nez contre le museau du loup après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux un long moment. Sans changer de position, elle fit les présentations. Edward, Paul, mon compagnon. Paul, Edward, un ami. Elle finit par se redresser pour se tourner vers le vampire. C'était l'instant de vérité, une amitié était-elle possible ou, comme avec Jacob, se serait une lutte sans fin ? Edward fit de son mieux pour sourire, même si son regard n'y trompait pas. Il souffrait en silence et acceptait que cette femme qu'il avait abandonnée continuait de vivre, comme il lui avait demandé. 

Paul souffla contre les côtes de sa compagne avant de fermer les yeux, comme s'il donnait un accord, et de repartir dans l'ombre accueillante de la forêt.

– Il retourne à la réserve avant que Sam ne s'aperçoive de son départ, indiqua Edward avant de reprendre : Les Volturi pourraient arriver d'un jour à l'autre. Il faut que tu t'en ailles.  
>– Non. Je reste ici. J'en ai parlé à Alice. J'ai... une idée.<p>

Une idée ... Edward n'y aurait jamais cru. Durant des heures, il réfléchit sur son amour perdu. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait abandonnée, il n'avait pas le droit d'espérer qu'elle l'ait attendu tout ce temps... Et pourtant, il avait eu envie d'y croire. Il aurait aimé danser tout contre elle, la couvrir de bijoux, de cadeaux, d'amour. La faire tourner dans les airs, la faire grimper à la cime des arbres pour observer le paysage. Il aurait aimé l'épouser. La voir, tout de blanc habillée, au bras de Charlie, marchant à pas lents vers lui. Il aurait aimé une autre vie, une autre chance. Il avait tout gâché, tout perdu sauf cette affection particulière qu'elle avait gardée pour lui. De l'amitié. Il devrait apprendre à s'en contenter ou risquer de perdre son dernier lien avec elle.

Quelques jours plus tard... Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un champ, juste à la sortie du territoire Quileute. Ils avaient laissé Bella parler. Ils l'avaient laissée défendre son point de vue et l'intérêt qu'ils y auraient tous. Ils pouvaient y gagner une alliance non négligeable. Il fallait certes renier des siècles de traditions mais le devoir des loups ne devait-il pas être le plus important de tout ? Les loups formulaient rageusement des pensées violentes, des pensées choquées, des pensées intéressées, des pensées étranges. Bella en avait parlé un très long moment la veille avec ce compagnon qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement encore. Un compagnon qu'elle avait l'impression de trahir mais qui avait choisi de la soutenir quoi qu'il advienne.

– Vous savez tous ce que je veux... et je connais le prix de ce que je vous demande de faire. Je ne vois qu'une solution pour que ce soit équitable. Je vous demande de voter.

Derrière elle une voix sourde murmura qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle demandait. Sans se retourner, elle lui répondit tout aussi doucement : « La ferme ». C'était déjà bien assez beau qu'elle ait réussi à les réunir ici sans qu'un combat rangé n'explose. Les miracles pouvaient continuer.

– Alice ?  
>– Je te considère déjà comme ma sœur.<p>

Alice l'avait prise dans ses bras et la serrait tout contre elle en souriant, ravie du tour que prenaient les évènements. Derrière elle, Jasper ajouta d'une voix douloureuse :

– Je vote oui. Ça m'éviterait d'avoir constamment envie de te tuer.

La phrase qui faisait frémir les loups-garous la fit rire et elle le remercia comme il se doit. Jacob intervint immédiatement en donnant son refus, lui précisant que c'était de la folie, qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ça, qu'ils pouvaient réussir à la protéger. Bella eut un sourire douloureux mais ne répondit rien. Elle connaissait déjà la position de son meilleur ami, il n'y avait aucune surprise. Rosalie s'excusa brièvement auprès de Bella avant d'expliquer qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on vote non pour elle alors elle ne pouvait pas voter oui. Ce fut peut-être la réponse qui étonna le plus les loups. Se rendait-il enfin compte que c'étaient des êtres doués d'âmes et de consciences qui leur faisaient face ?

Un des loups, Jared lui sembla-t-il, l'un de ceux qui avait refusé de venir sous forme humaine, fit simplement non de la tête.

Deux oui, trois non. La partie s'annonçait perdue d'avance. Pourtant, elle gardait tranquillement espoir. S'ils votaient non, il n'y aurait pas d'alliance, ce qui serait une véritable perte. Mais tant qu'Alice respectait son choix, elle serait transformée.

Une grosse voix vota oui avant de la faire tournoyer en l'air. Son cher Emmet. Esmée ajouta qu'elle faisait déjà partie de cette famille, ça ne pouvait qu'être oui.

Etrangement, Quil, Embry, Sam, Leah et Paul était restés silencieux. Bella se demanda ce qu'ils attendaient pour donner leur vote, mais pour ne pas les brusquer, elle choisit de demander à sa seule amie humaine présente.

– Emily ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la Quileute. Sam était près d'elle, près à la défendre face aux vampires. Emily lui sourit très tranquillement et la prit dans ses bras, exactement comme les vampires l'avaient fait en lui disant : « Oui. » Bella lui sourit, heureuse de voir qu'une non-vampire pouvait comprendre ses choix. Elle se demanda un instant si la décision d'Emily influencerait Sam et le reste de la meute puis soudain elle comprit. Ce qu'une partie de la meute attendait, c'était la décision de Paul. La décision de son compagnon. Ils seraient capables de soutenir le choix de l'imprégné.

Edward murmura : « Non. On pourrait trouver un autre moyen. »

Presque d'une seule voix, Quil, Embry et Leah confirmèrent leur « non ». Ils n'étaient pas capables de donner leur accord pour une telle chose. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'est qu'ils l'accepteraient tout de même.

Sept voix contre et cinq voix pour. 

– Paul ?  
>– Je suis avec toi. <p>

Edward sursauta. Peut-être comprenait-il alors toute la différence entre eux deux ? Paul tempêtait, s'énervait, se battait, grognait. Il n'était ni romantique, ni doux, même s'il aimait les moments de tendresse. Il ne savait même pas ce que signifiait le mot galanterie. Mais pour elle, il était là, il serait toujours là, il ne fuirait pas et il la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'elle décide. Ses choix, sa vie. Il la respectait plus que n'importe qui au monde et il savait la soutenir lorsqu'Edward choisissait de se débattre contre elle pour lui imposer ses visions du monde.

Sam grogna alors un « oui » à la surprise générale. Il suivait le choix de l'imprégné, il suivait le choix de son ami. Seth sauta littéralement dans les bras de Bella :

– Mais Bella... qu'est-ce que tu vas puer ! 

Il y eut un fou rire général, avant que tout le monde se tourne vers la dernière personne qui n'avait pas voté. Carlisle Cullen. Ils étaient à une voix de l'égalité parfaite. 

– C'est un lourd sacrifice pour la paix.  
>– C'est mon choix, Carlisle.<br>– Tu fais partie de notre famille. Je suis d'accord.


	11. Chapitre 10

Cette fanfiction participe au concours Twilight n°1 de DAEDT.

Thème du concours : Les personnages secondaires

Date de rendu maximum : 1/12/2011

**Correctrice :** Minakato (merciiiiiiiii !)

**Note :** Minakato participe au concours avec son texte "Gianna", je vous invite à aller le lire ! Il est a présent disponible sur ffnet, profitez-en.

**Note 2 :** "Paul" est une déviation de Twilight qui prend en compte tout les évènements jusqu'à ce que Bella gifle Paul. Les chapitres feront environ 2.000 mots et ils seront postés au gré de mon écriture et de la correction.

**Note 3 :** Attention, il m'arrive de publier plusieurs chapitres à la fois comme certains d'entre vous l'on remarqué. Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre. Je vous met le chapitre 9 & 10 maintenant, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions !

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, merci !

- **Chapitre 10** -

Bella avait découvert que Jasper était un hacker de première catégorie, fait ô combien étrange puisqu'elle l'imaginait plus comme un ancien cowboy féru d'histoire, ce qu'il était également. Les années permettaient de développer bien des talents. Le texan avait piraté toutes les bases de données des aéroports jusqu'à trouver l'avion employé par les Volturi. Ces derniers avaient l'habitude de voyager en grande classe, accompagnés de leurs épouses, de leurs gardes rapprochées et de quelques serviteurs. S'ils venaient chercher Bella eux-mêmes, comme Edward l'avait annoncé, ils utiliseraient sans doute cet avion. Bella préférait attendre le dernier moment avant d'être transformée. Elle n'avait encore aucun alibi, elle ne savait pas où aller ni quoi faire.

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer être changée avant de connaître davantage Paul. Elle aurait aimé rester dans la réserve mais il y avait bien trop d'humains autour, elle serait trop tentée de les tuer. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler. Quoi qu'entre Sam, Paul, Jacob, Edward, Emmet et Jasper, elle doutait d'avoir la moindre chance de s'approcher de quiconque, mais ces messieurs craignaient que la frêle Bella ne se transforme en Hulk.

En plein cœur de l'année scolaire, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre partir à l'université ou même dans un autre établissement sans attirer les soupçons. Quoi qu'elle fasse, en quittant ses études, tous les regards se tourneraient vers elle.

Tout en cherchant à résoudre ces problèmes techniques, elle coordonnait les premières rencontres entre vampires et loups-garous. Les Quileutes avaient accordé l'ouverture de leur territoire aux Cullen et uniquement au clan Cullen. Carlisle était venu seul, escorté par toute la meute, signer un nouveau traité. Il était aussi calme et posé que d'habitude, il adressa un sourire encourageant à Bella tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas montrer ses dents. Les loups étaient bien assez tendus.

Dans le petit salon maintes fois ravagé et une nouvelle fois reconstruit de Sam et d'Emily, autour de la table de la cuisine où se réunissait chaque soir la meute, le docteur s'était attablé. Face à lui, il y avait le conseil des Anciens, dont la voix avait été représentée par Sam lors du vote. L'alpha était bien entendu présent ainsi que Bella qui servait de symbole de neutralité. 

– Nous nous engageons à protéger les humains de la région. Notre... condition nous impose des déplacements réguliers pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, néanmoins nous resterons dans les environs pour être rapidement sur place en cas de problème, commença Carlisle.  
>– Dans les environs ?<br>– A moins de 3 heures de course pour le plus rapide d'entre nous. Cela nous permettra d'assurer notre propre sécurité tout en pouvant intervenir en cas de problème.  
>– Le territoire Quileute vous sera ouvert et vous aurez le soutien des loups à condition que vous ne changiez pas de régime alimentaire.<br>– Bien entendu. Néanmoins cette clause ne doit concerner ni Bella, ni Jasper. Nous ne désirons pas briser le traité. Lorsque Bella sera une nouvelle née, elle aura beaucoup de difficulté à se maîtriser.

Carlisle se tourna vers l'extérieur où attendait Emily et avec la voix la plus triste qui soit, il murmura que, parfois, les accidents arrivaient.

– Des accidents, pas des attaques préméditées !  
>– Oui.<p>

Plusieurs clauses furent décidées sans que cela ne pose de problème à aucune des parties. L'entraide se ferait dans les deux sens. Les Quileutes et les Cullen devraient se considérer comme faisant partie d'un seul et même clan.

– Carlisle, il faut ajouter une dernière clause. Les loups pourront maintenant bénéficier d'un médecin, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Bella.  
>– Je soignerai les Quileutes qui le voudront. Nous devons apprendre à nous connaître si nous voulons réellement former une seule famille.<p>

La négociation s'était passée sans heurts particulier et chaque partie avait bon espoir que l'entente fonctionne. Bella quitta la maison de Sam avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle sauta directement dans sa camionnette, elle avait une course à faire. Elle reviendrait le soir même, Charlie était invité lui aussi. Les Quileutes raconteraient des légendes en mangeant des grillades comme ils le faisaient régulièrement et ce serait à cette occasion que les Cullen se joindraient à eux pour la première fois.

Paul observa sa compagne partir rapidement, elle n'était même pas venue le voir. Tout ça le dépassait, il espérait juste avoir le temps de la connaître un petit peu avant qu'elle ne change. Il voulait savoir la chaleur de sa peau et il voulait respirer son odeur... Bella était partie.

Elle revint au petit soir, un peu avant le début des festivités. Elle avait fait quelques emplettes, à croire qu'Alice était arrivée à la contaminer. D'ailleurs, sa meilleure amie l'avait appelée en plein milieu pour lui conseiller le rouge plutôt que le beige. Elle disait que ça ferait ressortir ses yeux si noirs.

En revenant, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se saisit d'un énorme panier qui lui semblait bien lourd, elle tituba à moitié... et dire que bientôt sa force serait décuplée et qu'elle pourrait soulever sa camionnette sans problème. Elle arriva finalement à la maison de Paul et cria son nom sans oser pénétrer dedans. Elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle entre. Elle sursauta violement lorsqu'il lui répondit juste derrière elle.

– J'ai... je crois que tu aimes les cadeaux autant que moi, mais c'est pour toi.

Elle avait débité cette phrase à toute vitesse en tendant le panier à bout de bras. Il le saisit machinalement en la voyant faiblir. Les cadeaux ? Effectivement, il détestait ça. Il regarda pensivement le contenu du panier, il y avait des boîtes en carton troué qui remuaient par moment. Il renifla vaguement.

– Un... lapin ?  
>– Trois en fait. Deux femelles et un mâle. C'était pas une super idée. Si tu n'en veux pas, je peux les ramener mais...<br>– Non, non, c'est génial.

Il ouvrit les boîtes et libéra les lapins dans son enclos. Il les regarda gambader un instant puis se figea en s'apercevant qu'un fond du panier, il y avait deux tee-shirts et un pull. 

– S'il-te-plaît, ne dit rien et accepte, d'accord ? Je veux pas t'entendre grogner.

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux et s'approcha doucement avant d'embrasser la joue de sa compagne dans un geste tendre. Elle enroula des bras timides autour de ses épaules nues et se laissa aller à l'étreinte maladroite qu'il lui offrait. Il était bien entre ses bras. Il se demanda à quel point son odeur changerait après sa transformation. Elle semblait se poser la même question pour lui, elle était d'ailleurs en train de penser qu'il sentait le soleil. Sa peau était bouillante contre la sienne et l'étreinte s'était faite douce et délicate, comme s'il craignait de la briser.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs d'encre avant qu'il ne se baisse et enfile devant elle un tee-shirt pourpre. Bella se retint de rougir en se disant qu'Alice avait une fois de plus raison. 

– Tes amis viennent d'arriver, tu m'les présentes ? 

Tout en disant cela il avait poussé le panier à l'intérieur de sa maison et jeter un dernier regard à ses lapins. Ils s'étaient enfouis dans le petit nid qu'il leur avait préparé. Demain, il irait leurs chercher à manger et peut-être ferait sécher un peu d'herbe pour leur faire un coin plus douillet ? Non, eux, il ne les mangerait pas. Peut-être leurs petits d'ici quelques mois ? Sans doute même, c'était le but d'un tel élevage ! 

Bella saisit sa main et il la suivit en faisant attention à boiter le moins possible. Il allait toujours nu pied mais ce n'était pas des plus contrariants. Le contact avec la terre le calmait d'une certaine façon. 

– Paul, je te présente Alice. Alice, voici Paul.  
>– J'avais raison, rouge s'était bien mieux !<br>– Alice !

Paul observa sa compagne piquer un fard tout en regardant la vampire lui sourire avec tendresse, joie et... complicité ? Bien vite, Esmé arriva et prit Bella dans ses bras d'une étreinte toute maternelle. Paul avait failli s'écarter en grognant mais Bella tenait fermement sa main. Il ne décrochait pas le moindre mot, il observait juste en silence.

Son alpha l'observait de loin, un sourire aux lèvres, cette trêve ne pouvait faire que du bien à Paul. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu de nouvelles têtes ? Bella arrivait à le tempérer de la plus jolie des façons. Il n'avait pas cru cela possible après les premiers jours qui avaient suivi l'imprégnation, pourtant, ils s'étaient réellement rapprochés.

Le conseil des anciens commença à raconter les vieilles légendes sous l'attention des spectateurs. Il y avait un certain nombre d'humains présents. Carlisle écoutait avec une attention d'étudiant modèle. Seul Jasper se tenait en rentrait, entouré de Jared et Jacob qui visiblement n'attendaient qu'un faux mouvement pour lui sauter à la gorge. Tout le monde semblait s'en être plus ou moins aperçu sauf Alice qui n'hésitait pas à venir saisir la main de son vampire pour l'entrainer plus loin voir telle ou telle chose sans se préoccuper de leurs « gardes du corps ». La scène faisait d'ailleurs bien rire Bella.

Dans les sous-bois un peu plus loin Seth et Emmet se lançaient des paris idiots comme s'ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde, sous les regards courroucés de Rosalie et de Leah.

Esmé avait tenu à aider Emily en cuisine. Cette dernière préparait des salades pour accompagner les grillades dont les hommes se chargeaient. Sam n'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil que sa femme disparaisse avec une vampire et aussitôt, Quil et Embry s'était portés volontaires pour aider Emily eux-aussi. Esmé leur avait fait un véritable sourire avant de se mettre au travail en papotant et n'hésitant pas à mettre les deux jeunes à contribution, comme n'importe quelle mère de famille. Ce qui avait finalement bien fait rire Emily. Quil avait profité d'emmener un plat pour s'enfuir rejoindre Seth et Emmet qui s'amusaient beaucoup plus, rapidement suivi par Embry.

Charlie avait sa soirée à entretenir son cholestérol en compagnie de Billy. Il avait observé sa fille de loin, à l'annonce du retour des Cullen, il craignait qu'elle ne s'effondre... ou qu'elle ne retombe dans les bras de cet Edward. Mais elle était accompagnée d'un autre garçon. Billy lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de Paul Lahote. Un bon garçon, un brin réservé, qui ne quittait jamais la réserve et qui vivait seul, dans la maison familiale. Billy s'était bien gardé de préciser que c'était également un loup-garou au sang chaud qui pouvait passer du calme à la colère en quelques secondes.

Peu à peu, alors que la soirée se terminait et que les derniers humains s'en allaient, ils avaient tous fini par aller observer les pitreries des garçons à l'arrière. Edward s'amusait d'ailleurs à défier tout le monde à la course, avec, il faut l'avouer, un brin d'orgueil.

C'était une soirée magnifique. L'une de ses soirées qu'on aimerait vivre éternellement.


	12. Chapitre 11

Cette fanfiction participe au concours Twilight n°1 de DAEDT.

Thème du concours : Les personnages secondaires

Date de rendu maximum : 1/12/2011

**Correctrice :** Minakato (merciiiiiiiii !)

**Note :** Minakato participe au concours avec son texte "Gianna", je vous invite à aller le lire ! Il est a présent disponible sur ffnet, profitez-en.

**Note 2 :** "Paul" est une déviation de Twilight qui prend en compte tout les évènements jusqu'à ce que Bella gifle Paul. Les chapitres feront environ 2.000 mots et ils seront postés au gré de mon écriture et de la correction.

**Note 3 :** Où sont les fans de Jacob qui ont fait une ohla dans les dix premières minutes du film ? Où sont les fans d'Edward qui aurait aimé voir leurs petits-amis dans son rôle pour, je cite : "leurs apprendre à être de bon petits-amis" ? Pas ici ? Ouf alors ! (si vous vous êtes reconnues, ce n'est pas grave, on ne vous en veux pas vraiment :p)

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, merci !

- **Chapitre 11** -

Paul observait Bella avec le sentiment que maintenant, tout son univers se résumait à elle et à elle seule. Elle s'était couchée en travers de son corps, comme si son maigre poids pouvait y changer quelque chose. Il savourait la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne alors qu'elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, les mains sur ses épaules à moitié nues. Autour d'eux, il y avait Sam et Jared, prêts à intervenir. Paul respirait lentement, il n'y avait qu'elle.

Il sentit les mains glaciales se poser sur sa peau, longeant ses muscles, ses os, manipulant sa jambe. Il restait aussi détendu que possible dans ces circonstances, une aiguille se planta dans sa chair. Il grimaça et remua un peu. Bella passa une main tendre contre sa joue et il se perdit de nouveau dans le regard brun de sa compagne. Elle lui faisait confiance, il devait rester calme. Ne pas bouger. Ne pas se transformer. Il ne sentait plus les mains du docteur sur son corps et il s'engourdissait de plus en plus.

– Il faut que je casse l'os pour le remettre en place. Bella, nous ne savons pas comment l'anesthésier totalement. Il va souffrir. Il risque de ne pas se maîtriser.  
>– Je ne bougerai pas, répondit-elle en ne lâchant pas le regard noir de son compagnon.<p>

Carlisle soupira, il attendit un instant, espérant que Paul demanderait à Bella de s'éloigner, il ne le fit pas. Dans un mouvement rapide et sec, il brisa la jambe. Sam faillit se jeter sur le loup lorsque ses yeux se révulsèrent à moitié, mais il ne bougea pas, ne se tendit pas davantage, ne fit rien qui aurait pu blesser l'humaine couchée sur lui. Bella embrassa les pommettes de Paul en lui soufflant des mots d'encouragement.

Le docteur banda rapidement la jambe avant de refermer une attèle dessus pour l'immobiliser. Un petit attroupement s'était formé dehors, c'était le problème avec les télépathes, impossible de leur cacher quoi que ce soit. Bien entendu, ils s'attendaient à retrouver une Bella détruite, blessée, agonisante, qu'il faudrait mordre en dernier recours. Il semblait stupéfait du contrôle qu'avait gardé Paul pour ne pas blesser sa compagne.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire en les voyant tous agglutinés devant la porte, vampires et loups-garous mélangés. Elle avait finalement réussi à être un symbole de neutralité.

– Si les blessures de ce type sont fréquentes, il serait intéressant d'être mieux équipé.  
>– La meute n'a pas d'argent et nous ne volons pas.<br>– Je comprends. Néanmoins, en tant que... docteur de la... meute, je proposais d'acheter moi-même ce dont j'aurais besoin. Il me faudrait seulement un lieu où organiser une infirmerie.

S'ensuivit une discussion absolument passionnante sur l'origine des fonds des Cullen. Carlisle expliqua alors qu'une partie venait d'investissements privés sur les marchés qu'Alice estimait les plus sûrs, même si ses centres d'intérêt (à savoir majoritairement la mode) débordaient couramment sur ces projets. Elle appuyait de jeunes créateurs talentueux, des costumiers, des marchands de tissu aux bijouteries de luxe. A côté de cela, Rosalie avait une passion pour la mécanique – chose étonnante mais pourtant bien réelle –, elle achetait de vielles voitures dans un état épouvantable et leur redonnait leur apparence d'origine. Ces petits bijoux automobiles se vendaient particulièrement cher. Bien-sûr, il fallait toujours brouiller les pistes pour qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas qu'une vampire était derrière tout cela mais Jasper se débrouillait à merveille pour tous les soucis administratifs. Il intervenait également dans la sécurité de sites Internet qui le payaient une petite fortune pour ses services. Esmé travaillait en tant que décoratrice d'intérieur et elle se faisait payer en conséquence de ses talents. Lui-même travaillait dans les hôpitaux et son salaire était tout à fait raisonnable. Emmet était le seul à ne pas obtenir une source de revenu directe, mais il ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour aider les uns et les autres. Il était également presque devenu maçon à force de rénover les vieilles bâtisses qui plaisaient tant à Esmé.

Sam lui expliqua à son tour que les loups n'avaient pas autant de facilité, leur sang chaud les trahissait souvent et ils devaient alors s'isoler des humains, perdant alors toute possibilité de gagner de l'argent. Ils n'étaient pas férus de technologie et si certains retapaient des mécaniques, ils n'avaient généralement pas les fonds nécessaires à l'ouverture d'un garage ou d'une entreprise privée. Alors, beaucoup vivaient dans la pauvreté...

– Si nous devons former une alliance, nous pourrions imaginer bien des partenariats. Un cabinet médical adapté à nos espèces me paraît être une bonne base de départ.  
>– Il y a une clairière, à la limite de notre territoire. Peut-être pourriez-vous vous y établir ?<p>

Les deux hommes se serrèrent chaleureusement la main. Cette entente serait profitable pour tous.

Le lendemain, Esmé présenta des plans d'une maison à leurs deux clans. Le rez-de-chaussée serait communautaire : cuisine, salle-à-manger, salon d'un côté, puis de l'autre un véritable cabinet médical avec des chambres de repos, des pièces de stockage, etc. A l'arrière de la maison, Esmée avait prévu une salle de musique, une bibliothèque et une salle de relaxation. A l'étage, il y aurait les chambres : une pour Alice et Jasper, une seconde pour Rosalie et Emmet, une troisième pour Edward, une quatrième pour Bella et Paul et une dernière pour le couple « parental ».

Tout le monde pourrait aller dans les pièces communautaires, si Edward le voulait bien il pourrait même donner des cours de pianos aux Quileutes. La première réflexion de Rosalie fut qu'il manquait un garage, celle d'Alice fut qu'il fallait absolument prévoir des dressings dans chaque chambre, celle de Sam fut de trouver cela juste pharaonique et celle de Carlisle fut de leur proposer :

– Notre clan pourra passer une éternité dans cette maison, sans avoir à l'abandonner à cause des années, nous aimerions qu'elle soit à notre image. Nous manquons plus de main d'œuvre que de fonds. Si les loups acceptent de nous aider à bâtir cette maison, nous pourrons travailler tous ensemble dans la rénovation des maisons Quileutes traditionnelles.

Le surlendemain, les propositions étaient adoptées et Emmet fut le plus fier de tous de conduire un énorme camion contenant les matières premières nécessaires à la construction. Il ne fit pas moins de six trajets avec le poids lourd avant d'avoir tout livré. La clairière était inaccessible aux véhicules, ils durent donc acheminer tout cela à pied.

Au début, seuls Emmet, Jasper et Edward participaient et peu à peu, Sam, Carlisle, Seth, Esmé, Quil, Alice, Embry, Rosalie... tous mirent la main à la pâte. Sauf Jacob qui était aux abonnés absents et Paul, sous les recommandations du médecin. Sa jambe le faisait pourtant nettement moins souffrir depuis l'intervention. Bella transportait vaillamment les caisses d'outils... et encore, uniquement les plus légères. Emily avait décidé de cuisiner pour tous les loups qui reviendraient affamés du chantier.  
>C'était une délicieuse routine qui se mettait en place.<p>

Le jour suivant, Bella retrouva un chantier étonnamment avancé. Toute la dalle, et les installations allant avec, était prête, les murs apparaissaient déjà. La surface au sol était énorme, c'était vraiment impressionnant.

Elle trouva Emmet en pleine conversation technique avec Esmé sur la taille de la dalle et le revêtement qu'ils devaient choisir pour le sol. Il devait être costaud. Assez costaud pour accueillir vampires et loups turbulents. Esmé lui répondait que si le sol qu'elle avait utilisé pour la dernière villa lui avait résisté, il tiendrait très bien cette fois encore.

Les loups semblaient partagés quant aux décisions de Sam. Il était l'alpha, ils lui obéissaient en tant que tel. Les changements opérés par les Cullen les intriguaient mais ils n'étaient pas réellement négatifs pour la plupart. Seul Jacob faisait réellement de la résistance. Leah ne semblait pas ravie elle non plus, mais ce n'était pas simple de savoir si c'était son attitude habituelle ou si elle était plus agacée à présent.

Dans leur coin, Paul et Bella apprenaient à se découvrir avec lenteur. Ils ne voulaient pas brusquer les choses. Paul n'était pas des plus bavards mais ses mots dépassaient souvent ses pensées. Il prenait garde et elle ne se vexait pas lorsqu'il s'énervait, quoi qu'elle ne se privât pas de le taquiner. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et cette confiance ne pouvait que l'étonner. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Au début, il avait cru que c'était de l'inconscience. Après tout, avant, elle traînait avec des vampires. Puis elle l'avait vu se transformer en un instant pour se battre, sous le coup de la colère, ce qui ne l'avait pas plus apeurée que cela. Pourtant lorsque Jacob rôdait autour d'elle sous sa forme animale, il la voyait se raidir. C'était le cas pour chaque membre de la meute. Tous, sauf lui.

Trois jours plus tard, toutes les structures de la maison étaient construites. Ils terminaient le toit dans une entente des plus cordiales. Jacob était toujours absent et Bella commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Pourtant Paul lui assurait toujours sentir ses pensées, il allait bien. A côté de ça, voir Edward lui faisait du bien. Il était morose et presque accablé à longueur de temps, pourtant il était là. Il faisait amende honorable et respectait de son mieux Paul et Bella. Il avait clairement dit au loup qu'il ne serait pas un rival mais qu'il resterait un ami pour Bella. C'est à cette occasion qu'elle avait compris que parmi toutes les différences qui séparaient Edward de Paul, la jalousie et la confiance en faisait également partie. Paul avait une confiance aveugle en elle. Elle pouvait passer une journée avec un autre, il l'accueillait dans ses bras sans la moindre hésitation. Il ne posait pas de questions et semblait relativement confiant. Au début, elle s'était demandé s'il doutait d'elle, puis elle comprit. C'était de lui-même dont il doutait.

Près d'une semaine plus tard, la maison était pratiquement terminée. Esmé était en train d'achever la décoration intérieure. Elle avait réalisé des chambres à thème, les pièces étaient toutes sublimes. Carlisle avait rapidement commencé à équiper le cabinet. Il avait absolument voulu avoir tous les appareils de mesure possibles ainsi qu'une réserve de médicaments assez importante. Jasper avait terminé d'organiser les branchements pour les derniers équipements sortis en boutique et Alice s'était mise en tête de réaliser une garde-robe complète pour chaque personne des Quileutes et des Cullen. Certains – dont Paul – avaient voulu se mettre en travers de son chemin avant de comprendre qu'absolument rien ne l'arrêterait. Ils avaient alors laissé faire, totalement impuissants. Rosalie semblait décidée à embaucher une équipe de choc pour ouvrir un garage Quileute. Elle deviendrait la patronne mystérieuse qui prendrait régulièrement les traits d'une mécanicienne tout aussi énigmatique. Emmet avait prévu tout un équipement pour réaliser les paris les plus fous. La vie avait repris un cours étrangement serein.

Blottie entre une paire de bras aussi chaude que musclée, contre un torse fin à la pilosité discrète, Bella se dit que finalement, c'était sans doute la meilleure imprégnation possible pour eux. Une fois de plus, la nature avait bien fait les choses.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Correctrice :** Minakato (merciiiii !) qui écrit des textes vraiment superbes, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à en profiter.

**Note :** "Paul" est une déviation de Twilight qui prend en compte tout les évènements jusqu'à ce que Bella gifle Paul. Les chapitres feront environ 2.000 mots et ils seront postés au gré de mon écriture et de la correction.

**Note 2 :** Grosse attente pour ce chapitre écrit depuis longtemps. Je suis confrontée à 2 problèmes. Le premier, c'est qu'une partie de l'histoire qui est déjà écrite me semble avoir besoin d'une réécriture (que j'ai commencé mais qui me pose bien des soucis). Le second problème est encore plus embêtant, c'est qu'au terme de cette partie écrite (jusqu'au chapitre 15), les chapitres sont découpés, il faut seulement les écrire mais ça ne m'inspire pas trop. Il y a un endroit où je peux terminer le texte sans que cela pose de soucis. On y perds 5 chapitres mais cela n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Sachant que si l'inspiration revient, une seconde fanfiction faisant suite à "Paul" est déjà scénarisé. Cette suite possible est assez intéressante je pense (j'espère !) et on pourra sans soucis retrouver les chapitres supprimés de "Paul". Bref, je me tâte.

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, merci !

- **Chapitre 12** -

Devant l'énorme écran du salon, certains Cullen et quelques Quileutes étaient réunis. Ils observaient une blonde insipide présenter un flash info.

« _Seattle a été plongée dans la terreur. La police est dépassée par la quantité de meurtres et de disparitions. Certains penchent pour un nouveau gang sadique, d'autres pour un tueur en série hyperactif. C'était un direct du centre de Seattle pour CNN_. »

Carlisle éteignit la télévision avec un air soucieux. La situation empirait à Seattle et ils se devaient d'intervenir. Si les Quileutes estimaient que leur territoire concernait la Réserve, Forks et les alentours directs, pour les vampires, Seattle était également sous leur protection. Ce détail ne manqua d'ailleurs pas d'étonner Jared. Des vampires veillant sur des humains, qui l'aurait cru.

– Il n'y a sûrement pas qu'un des nôtres à l'origine d'une pareille boucherie. Ils doivent être nombreux, indisciplinés, ostentatoires, commenta Jasper.  
>– Des nouveau-nés ? <p>

Carlisle leva la tête vers Edward qui venait d'envisager le pire des scénarios. Sam se pencha en avant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne raterait pas la moindre explication, il demanda d'ailleurs :

– De nouveaux vampires ?  
>– Dans les premiers mois de leur existence..., confirma Edward avant que Jasper ne complète :<br>– C'est là qu'ils sont les plus incontrôlables, sauvages, rendus fous par la soif.

Ils savaient tous qu'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard, quelqu'un devait créer une armée... mais les Cullen étaient le seul clan proche de Seattle. S'ils continuaient à faire autant de bruit, les Volturi se déplaceraient alors et ils en profiteraient certainement pour voir Bella. Il n'y avait plus qu'à aller à Seattle affronter directement cette armée.

– Je m'étonne que les Volturi attendent si longtemps... murmura Carlisle.  
>– Ils sont peut-être mêlés à ça. En Italie, j'ai vu dans son esprit qu'Aro voulait qu'on le rejoigne, Bella, Alice et moi. Il sait que nous ne le ferons jamais tant que notre famille sera en vie.<br>– Une armée pourrait résoudre ce problème, répondit sombrement le Major.

Autour d'eux, les Quileutes tentaient de comprendre les implications de tout cela. Faudrait-il transformer Bella d'urgence ? Carlisle avait prévu un stock de O négatif au cas où. Boire du sang humain prélevé de cette façon pourrait sans doute la garder un minimum sous contrôle. Il doutait néanmoins que la transformer aussi près d'une ville soit une bonne chose, pour elle et pour les humains. Faudrait-il qu'ils se battent ? Non, pas à Seattle, mais si les nouveau-nés s'approchaient, ils n'auraient alors peut-être plus le choix. Après tout, c'était le devoir des loups.

A Seattle, un jeune vampire aux yeux rouges observait le ciel d'un air désabusé. Il avait osé ne pas la croire, ne pas la suivre aveuglement, prendre le temps de la réflexion. Les premiers carnages n'avaient engendré aucunes représailles de la part des Cullen. Il avait alors cru que peut-être ils s'étaient trompés. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'une guerre.

Et puis, elle avait disparu. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle lui en voulait pour ses doutes et qu'elle l'avait abandonné, mais une part de lui-même lui hurlait qu'elle l'aimait. Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle soit juste partie, sans un regard en arrière. Alors, il avait employé ses nouveaux sens de son mieux. Traquer n'était pas l'une des choses qu'il faisait le mieux, mais il avait trouvé la piste et l'avait suivie.

Elle avait quitté Seattle, le doute l'étreignit de nouveau, mais il continua. Il avait besoin d'une certitude pour prendre une décision. Pas de doute. La trace remontait jusqu'à Forks et soudain, au cœur d'une forêt, elle disparut. Il chercha longtemps, ce qu'il avait pu louper et, mélangées à la terre, il avait trouvé les cendres. Ils l'avaient tuée.

Avait-elle voulu leur parler après qu'il lui ait confié ses doutes ? Il n'osait imaginer être responsable de la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Et pourtant, il devait l'envisager. Après tout, elle savait à quel point il était dangereux de s'approcher d'eux et elle était venue jusqu'ici.

Au cœur de la nuit, il fuit. Ses pieds frappaient à peine le sol, il noyait son odeur dans l'eau pour qu'ils ne le suivent pas, il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois les siens retrouvés. Ce jeune clan aux yeux rouges et à l'appétit intenable. Sa décision était prise, ils tueraient les Cullen. Ils marcheraient sur leurs terres et les détruiraient. Pour la liberté.

Dans la forêt Quileute, Alice aidait à transporter les derniers équipements médicaux lorsqu'elle se figea soudain, les yeux dans le vague. Les loups l'avaient vue plusieurs fois avoir ce comportement qui les intriguait au plus haut point. En un instant, Jasper la délesta de sa charge pour éviter qu'elle ne la lâche sans le vouloir. Bella lui frottait le bras dans un geste réconfortant lorsqu'elle revint à elle.

Sam qui observait la scène de loin ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ces vampires s'aimaient réellement. Ils n'étaient pas animés uniquement par le mal, ils connaissaient la saveur douce et violente des sentiments. Le regard chargé de douleur d'Edward ne pouvait que le lui confirmer.

Alice revint à elle. Elle avait un regard perdu, l'un de ces regards que les enfants lancent à la sortie d'un cauchemar particulièrement éprouvant. Elle en tremblait presque et sa voix était particulièrement mal assurée lorsqu'elle annonça : 

– Leur décision a été prise.  
>– Vous n'allez pas à Seattle ?<br>– Non, c'est eux qui viennent ici.

Les loups se tendirent, sachant ce que cela signifiait. Un sale combat, des vies sacrifiées. Comme un écho à leurs pensées communes, Bella demanda immédiatement : 

– Tu n'as reconnu personne ?  
>– Non, je regrette, sauf peut-être un...<p>

En recevant son image mentale, Edward confirma :

– Je connais son visage, il est d'ici. Riley Pierce. Il n'est pas à l'origine de ça.

Riley Pierce... Bella frémit, elle voyait des avis de recherche tous les jours. Charlie enquêtait à son sujet sans relâche, tentant d'aider de son mieux les parents désespérés du garçon. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire : ils ne le reverraient jamais. Ça ne pouvait que la renvoyer à ses propres interrogations. Que devrait-elle expliquer à Charlie pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas ? Pour qu'il ne la cherche pas ? Pour qu'il souffre le moins possible de son absence ? 

Jasper lui envoya une onde de calme qui la fit sourire. Il était toujours aussi prévenant sans en avoir l'air. Il ne s'était même pas tourné vers elle. Emily avait pris l'habitude de sa présence et elle disait que c'était son petit génie. En effet, il parvenait à ramener le calme sur une tablée de loups-garous en quelques secondes alors qu'elle n'y était jamais parvenue. Elle aurait cru que Jasper serait l'un de ceux qui s'intégreraient le moins facilement à la meute et pourtant... Mais la complicité qui régnait entre Emily et Esmé, comme deux mères de familles, avait calmé les différents clans. Bella était persuadée qu'elles tiraient toutes les ficelles dans l'ombre pour que tout se passe au mieux.

***

A Seattle, un bain de sang se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il marchait dans les flaques écarlates sans y prendre garde. Il eut un sourire presque attendri avant de laisser la colère gagner ses traits. Il devait être un meneur, un chef, pour eux. Il avait des responsabilités et il comptait les assumer.

Alors, il hurla : « Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne voulais plus qu'on vous remarque ! »

Les nouveau-nés avaient attaqué un véhicule. L'une de ces vieilles voitures à la carrosserie défraîchie. Il observa la peinture écaillée qui avait dû autrefois être d'un bleu magnifique. D'un coup d'épaule, ils avaient dû la retourner. Au milieu des crépitements des flammes, on entendait les pleurs des victimes. Trop prises par l'horreur, elles ne prononçaient ni mots, ni phrases, ni plaintes, seulement des couinements dignes des animaux.

Ils ne l'avaient pas écouté, tout pris à leur beuverie. Ça ne le surprit pas vraiment, mais l'agacement le gagnait. Alors, il saisit la portière et la jeta au sol dans un bruit fracassant.

– Le moment approche ! Un moment plus fort qu'aucun d'entre nous. Et à moins d'être... en mesure de vous contrôler, nous allons tous périr. Ce qui est fait est fait alors, nettoyez-moi tout ça.

On l'écouta comme on écoute un chef et ils obéirent de leur mieux. La soif était pourtant souveraine. Il rôda autour d'eux, surveillant, veillant, accompagnant. Son clan, sa famille, aussi désunie et désorganisée soit-elle. C'était son dernier lien existant avec elle. Alors il le sauvegarderait de son mieux. Il détruirait les Cullen pour elle. Il réaliserait le dernier vœu qu'elle ait formulé. Il devait juste laisser un peu de temps aux derniers nés de se maîtriser. Les conduire à une mort certaine ne les aiderait pas. Ils devaient se contrôler pour être efficaces.

Elle lui avait bien décrit cette famille. Un chef aussi faible que pathétique, une compagne toujours en retrait. Trop délicate pour se battre, tout comme les deux autres femelles. Aucune envergure. Un mâle énorme, très fort mais qui ne serait rien face à la force des nouveau-nés, il n'en doutait pas. Un second mâle, vicieux, capable de lire dans les pensées pour déjouer toute stratégie. Heureusement – ou malheureusement – les nouveau-nés seraient davantage guidés par leurs instincts de destruction qu'autre chose. Un troisième mâle qui semblait assez puissant mais pas de gros gabarit. Oh, et puis, une humaine. Pauvre petit animal fragile qui leur servait de mascotte. Elle lui avait dit que cette humaine était précieuse à leurs yeux. Il n'en serait que plus délectable de la tuer.

Un frisson de désir le traversa. Sans plus attendre, il consomma sa livre de sang. Sa langue passa sur la plaie, se délectant de la chaleur, de la douceur, de la douleur et du sang qui émanait de sa victime. Bientôt... 

Dans la nouvelle demeure des Cullens, un conseil de guerre s'était réuni. Les loups-garous posaient beaucoup de question, testant ainsi les limites de la perception d'Alice et les connaissances des Cullen sur leur propre espèce.

Combien étaient-ils ? Un meneur, Riley et plus d'une dizaine de nouveau-né à priori. Ses visions étaient trop vives, trop fugaces, trop floues pour pouvoir donner une estimation précise. 

Comment tuer un nouveau-né ? Comme un vampire. Démembrer et brûler. Dans cet ordre-là, de préférence. 

Que se passait-il en cas de morsure ? Une quantité plus ou moins importante de venin était injectée. Les vampires en souffriraient, tout comme les loups-garous qui semblaient plus ou moins immunisés aux autres effets du venin. Les humains débuteraient une transformation, rarement réversible, quoique le cas soit possible. Ils l'avaient déjà expérimenté avec Bella.

Quand viendrait-il ? Environ quatre jours, peut-être un peu plus ou un peu moins s'il changeait brutalement de décision. C'était, pour l'instant, le futur le plus probable.

Les Volturi viendraient-ils ? S'ils étaient derrière tout cela, ils pouvaient effectivement venir mais elle n'arrivait à espionner que les décisions d'Aro et il ne semblait absolument pas focalisé sur cette affaire-là. Les autres membres des Volturi lui étant inaccessibles, elle n'en savait pas davantage. 

Ils ne pouvaient que se préparer pour faire face à cette éventualité.


	14. Chapitre 13 et annonce importante

**Note très importante : **Suite à la vague de suppression de fanfiction, je préfère déménager en direction d'un forum (DAEDT, adresse dans ma bio). Les textes sont en lecture libre et les reviews ouvertes aux anonymes. Je vous invite tous et toutes à venir voir. Merci.

Pour me faire pardonner pour ce dérangement, je publie le chapitre 13 ici.

**- Chapitre 13 -**

Bella se serra contre Jacob un instant, elle n'aimait pas ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux mais elle était heureuse de retrouver son meilleur ami en ces temps troublés. Elle savait que pour leur sécurité à tous, il était important qu'ils s'entrainent mais voir Emmet faire face à Paul ne pouvait pas lui plaire. Emmet grognait, feulait, faisait preuve de vitesse et d'endurance alliées à une force non négligeable. Jasper lui demandait plus de précision et d'avoir des déplacements moins prévisibles. Emmet était Emmet et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était foncer dans le tas. En face, Paul savait se faire rusé, feinter pour saisir le vampire par derrière avant de déchainer toute sa colère et sa violence. Il était précis et brutal, mais manquait de vitesse face à un vampire et il restait beaucoup trop au ras du sol.

Rosalie avait un style de combat des plus étonnants, principalement concentré sur ses poings. Loin de la grâce et de l'agilité dont Alice faisait preuve et qui déconcertait tant les loups, incapables de la saisir. Elle manquait néanmoins cruellement de force, briser le bras d'un vampire lui serait difficile, pratiquement impossible. Elle pourrait servir d'appât, distraire mais il lui faudrait un partenaire. Un coup un peu plus puissant qu'un autre fit voler Rosalie qui se réceptionna gracieusement au sol. Dans la seconde, elle s'était de nouveau élancée. Elle était tenace.

Jasper contrait, bondissait, se retournait avec force et vitesse. Il était incroyablement précis dans ses attaques et il semblait parvenir à encaisser les chocs les plus rudes. L'expérience du combat. De temps à autres, il s'arrêtait soudain pour donner un conseil avec son air de professeur.

Edward était le plus rapide, il pouvait éviter la plupart des coups mais il était également le plus distrait. Il n'avait aucune expérience et ça se ressentait fortement. Jasper l'observait par moments avant de lever les yeux au ciel dans une mimique toute humaine, alors que Carlisle était très satisfait d'avoir réussi à jeter son « fils » au sol. 

Tout autour des combats, la terre volait, arrachée au sol, donnant une impression des plus surréalistes. 

Alice réussit à feinter son compagnon et à l'enserrer dans ses bras, ce qui provoqua un petit fou rire général. Oui, tous les hommes avaient un point faible. 

Sam tournait à présent autour d'Edward, tous crocs dehors. La technique était bonne, il était suffisamment tête en l'air pour ne pas voir Leah arriver, mais il entendit ses pensées bien avant qu'elle n'attaque. Loupé. La louve avait tendance à foncer dans le tas, tout comme Emmet. Il fallait leur apprendre à changer de techniques. Face aux nouveau-nés ils n'auraient aucune chance.

Le Major se posta sur un arbre pour observer plus attentivement les combats. Il y avait ceux qui n'auraient pas assez de force pour briser un vampire : Esmé, Alice et Seth a priori. Ceux qui privilégiaient un combat au ras du sol et qui ne savaient pas se réceptionner en cas de chute : Quil, Embry, Leah, Jared... Ce n'était visiblement pas naturel pour les loups. Les plus lents, Carlisle et Paul, qui pourraient avoir de grosses difficultés à toucher leurs ennemis. Il n'avait pas vu Jacob se battre longtemps mais il ne semblait pas avoir de soucis majeurs, tout comme Sam qui était un excellent guerrier. Peut-être devrait-il confier l'entraînement d'Edward à Sam, laisser à Rosalie le soin d'apprendre à tomber aux loups et demander à Carlisle et Paul d'essayer de frôler Alice. Ainsi, il pourrait superviser les entrainements de tout le monde en se faisant aider par les autres.

Il mit le système en place très rapidement et observa. Alice courait avec tellement de grâce que la terre ne volait pas derrière elle. Elle sautait parfois d'arbre en arbre avant de retomber pour frapper ses adversaires sans leur laisser le temps de se retourner. Elle était vive et chaque attaque plus violente que les autres demandait à ses assaillants un temps de réflexion qui provoquait des visions fugaces. Elle ne risquait rien, Jasper avait pourtant du mal à ne pas intervenir, c'était tout de même sa compagne qui était pourchassée. Carlisle commençait à anticiper les mouvements de sa fille pendant que Paul s'organisait pour la piéger. Il progressait vite. Il était satisfait.

Un peu plus loin Rosalie tentait d'expliquer à un groupe de loups comment retomber, mais ils étaient loin d'avoir son agilité et elle n'était pas des plus patientes. Jasper alla alors lui prêter main forte, d'abord en leur faisant observer des chutes avant de les faire essayer.

La nuit tombait lentement lorsque les loups, épuisés rendirent les armes. Ils avaient besoin de se nourrir et de dormir. Les vampires n'étaient certes pas fatigués, mais la soif se faisait sentir. Lorsque Paul chercha sa compagne du regard, il s'aperçut qu'elle était partie. La journée avait été longue. Il s'en alla en direction de la villa des Cullen, pensant la trouver avec Emily en train de rire et de cuisiner pour une bande d'affamés.

A quelques centaines de mètres de la zone d'entraînement, Jacob et Bella discutaient. Il l'avait entrainé à sa suite, sous forme humaine, en lui demandant un instant. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait, il voulait lui parler sans avoir l'impression d'être constamment surveillé. Bella avait souri tendrement, elle ne connaissait que trop cet effet. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas sensible au don d'Edward sinon, elle aurait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune intimité.

Jacob l'avait emmenée dans un très joli endroit, si calme, loin des affrontements amicaux. Pourtant, malgré la quiétude du lieu, il semblait tendu et inquiet. 

– J'aurai voulu faire ça autrement, tranquillement. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps...

Entendait-il quelqu'un s'approcher ? Si c'était le cas, il suffirait de le chasser, elle avait le droit de passer du temps avec ses amis. Elle tendit l'oreille mais ses perceptions humaines ne lui apprirent rien.

– Il faut que tu saches que je t'aime désespérément. Alors je t'en prie, choisis-moi, à sa place.  
>– Tu sais très bien que... qu'il s'est imprégné de moi.<br>– Mais tu m'aimes ! Il n'a pas à t'enchaîner de force à lui !  
>– Je... ne partage pas tes sentiments.<br>– Je ne te crois pas.  
>– Crois-le ou pas ! ... C'est ce que je ressens.<br>– Tu as d'autres sentiments pour moi mais tu refuses de l'admettre ! Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je vais lutter pour toi. Jusqu'à ce que ton cœur cesse de battre.  
>– Dans ce cas la lutte ne sera pas très longue.<br>– Tu précipites les choses parce qu'il est trop faible. Je serai capable de te protéger. Tu ne serais pas forcée de changer.  
>– Non, c'est faux. Je sais ce que je veux.<br>– Tu ne serais pas obligée de changer pour moi, Bella. Ou de dire adieu à qui que ce soit. Lui n'en aura jamais autant à t'offrir ! 

Il saisit la main frêle de Bella pour la poser contre sa poitrine, tout contre son cœur de loup. Bella fit non de la tête et soudain, Jacob saisit sa nuque et l'embrassa. Le contact était rugueux, elle tenta de reculer mais la poigne sur sa nuque se fit plus forte, l'empêchant de se dérober. Elle secoua vivement la tête et, enfin, il la lâcha.

Elle recula d'un pas sous ses propres sentiments. Haine, dégoût et rage. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle referma son poing et l'envoya de toute ses forces dans la joue de Jacob avec un style finalement similaire à celui de Rosalie. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors que Bella venait de se fouler le poignet. C'était comme si elle avait frappé un mur... Jacob écarquilla les yeux, le coup ne lui avait même pas fait pencher la tête. Bella attrapa son poignet pour l'immobiliser avec une envie d'hurler de rage. Elle se détourna pour partir en direction de la nouvelle villa sans un regard en arrière.

Jacob comprenait-il qu'il venait une fois de plus de tout gâcher ? Elle était loin d'en être convaincue.

Elle arriva toujours aussi furibonde à la ville. Paul était perché sur l'un des tabourets, un énorme hamburger entre les mains. Il leva les yeux vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'était inquiété, seulement voilà, il se savait déjà colérique, franchement pas patient, pas bavard non plus et il n'avait toujours pas permis à sa compagne d'entrer dans sa maison. Il savait que son imprégnation n'avait pas dû être simple à vivre pour elle alors il ne voulait pas rajouter étouffant et jaloux à sa collection de défauts. Derrière lui, les autres loups étaient plongés dans leur repas. Visiblement, les actions de Jacob n'avaient pas atteint la conscience collective mais elle n'y réfléchit pas plus que cela. Elle se dirigea vers Carlisle et lui demanda avec une adorable rougeur s'il pouvait lui accorder quelques minutes. Tous les vampires se figèrent et Carlisle la fit rentrer dans le cabinet tout proche. Elle l'inaugurait.

Emmet, toujours prompt à rire, lui demanda : 

– Ben alors, t'as encore voulu marcher et mâcher du chewing-gum en même temps ?  
>– J'ai voulu démolir un loup-garou, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.<p>

Le silence gela l'air. Ils semblaient déjà avoir compris de qui elle parlait. Elle entendit Sam crier : « Paul ! Non ! » avant d'entendre un grand fracas derrière la porte. Elle voulut se redresser mais Carlisle lui fit non de la tête. Pas question que sa patiente humaine s'interpose entre deux loups-garous. 

– Ça concerne leur meute. Ils vont régler ça.

En effet, Paul avait décidé de régler le problème... définitivement. Jacob était bien plus fort que lui. Il en avait conscience, mais il avait osé blesser sa compagne. Sous forme lupine, il arrachait la terre du sol en galopant comme un fou. Il sentait ses frères derrière lui et son alpha tentait par tous les moyens de le faire s'arrêter. Paul décrivit une large boucle, puisqu'il n'entendait pas Jacob, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce dernier ne l'entende pas non plus de son côté. Jacob avait senti l'odeur des loups qui s'approchaient, il s'était tourné vers elle, prêt à l'attaque. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Paul surgisse derrière lui.

Ils se rendirent coup pour coup, dans un combat d'une rare violence, loin des simulacres de l'après-midi même. Ce que Jacob n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Paul ne chercherait pas à briser ses pattes ou à mordre ses flancs, il cherchait sa gorge. Il voulait le tuer.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jacob eut peur. Sam se jeta dans l'affrontement et parvint à retenir Paul quelques secondes pendant que les autres se chargeaient de Jacob. Le regard d'acier se figea dans le regard du loup noir, sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Jacob partir. Il avait osé faire du mal à Bella. Il avait osé... Mais Sam le savait lui aussi et lui non plus ne pouvait le pardonner en un instant.

Maintenant, Jacob serait son ennemi quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier qu'il avait trahi et blessé sa compagne. Il hurla sa décision au ciel, dans un chant plein de colère.

**note de fin :** Le chapitre 14 est disponible sur le forum (ainsi que tout un tas de textes). Merci !


End file.
